Perfectly Imperfect
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Six years after the graduation at Hollywood Arts, Tori is a successful actress/singer. Beck is a cleaner/waiter with a three year old daughter. Can they have a relationship without people coming in their way?
1. After Six Years

The Hollywood Arts gang graduated six years ago, they're all 24 now and living their own lives. They barely have contact with each other anymore, even though they all still live in LA, California.

Tori is a successful actress and singer, she is one of the richest actors in the business. A year after graduation on Hollywood Arts, she auditioned for a movie. She got the part of a young woman who's kicked out by her parents and tries to survive on the street. That movie caused her big break; she won an Oscar with the age of 20. Her singing career started when she played in a musical, which was a big success too. She decided to make an album which she did. Together with André she wrote and composed the songs, they have contact once in a while. The contact with the rest of the gang slowly faded, because of her schedule.

André is still in the music business; he writes and composes songs for singers or people who are becoming singers. He works for a record company which doesn't pay him properly but he doesn't complain since he needs the money.

Cat and Robbie started dating after two years when they met each other in a café. They didn't see each other for two years so they decided to meet more often. First it was only coffee after work, then dinner at different restaurants and now it's living together in a small apartment. Cat is a fashion designer and makes clothes for the most important people in the show business. She once made a dress for Tori, but that was three years ago and since then they haven't spoke or see each other again.

Robbie is a professional ventriloquist, but he doesn't have Rex anymore. Since "Rex" made little children cry. Now he performs with several kinds of "puppets". He doesn't carry them with him 24/7 as his alter ego anymore since Cat made him realize that he doesn't need them, as long as he believes in himself.

Beck and Jade lived together for a while but two years after graduation, Jade got pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl called Haley Oliver. They both dropped school and didn't have money or a house. Jade decided to leave when Haley was one year old; she left her with Beck and went to New York. She lives there now and works as a waitress, with the help of her aunt living there, she started studying at NYU.

Believe it or not, Beck is a part time cleaner and a part time waiter. He lives in a horrible neighborhood in a small house with his three year old daughter Haley. He doesn't have much but he tries to raise his and Jade's daughter properly and give her a happy childhood.

* * *

><p>'Miss Vega?', Tori stared at a magazine in her hands with the words: "Tori Vega? Lonely Or Happy?" On the cover of the magazine. 'Miss Vega? It's time, you have to go to the stage.', she was still staring at the cover.<p>

'Tori, darling. Don't read that nonsense.', Zach, her manager said to her while pulling the magazine out of her hands.

'Maybe they're right, Zach. I barely have friends and I see my family only with Christmas, I didn't even see my newborn nephew because of this busy schedule.'

'True, but look how successful you are. And besides you have me.', she sighs. 'Come on, you have to perform.', he walked out of the door and she followed. Today is her 5th concert, it's her last one for now and then she's starting with filming for another movie. Movie after movie, concert after concert. She sighs again. It's like everyday is the same. She arrived at the stage and hears a big crowd calling her name.

She walks on the stage and waves. 'Hello LA! How are you doing?', she says trough the microphone. 'This song is for all the happy couples.', she smiles and starts singing. It's a slow song and the public is swinging their arms from left to right. After three minutes she ends the song with a high note. The crowd started screaming and cheering. 'Thank you.', she smiles. She quickly goes off stage to change and a couple minutes later she goes on stage again. She sings for another hour and then the concert ends. 'Thank you all. I love you guys.', she kisses her hand and waves. The crowd still cheering and screaming. She goes off stage with a big smile on her face but she's actually exhausted.

'That was fantastic Tori.', her manager gives her a hug. 'We have to go, the after party starts and they don't know how long the security can stop the crazy fans.',

'I don't want to go to the after party. I'm exhausted and I need sleep.'

'The party is specially for you, it wouldn't be appropriate if you didn't come.', he responds before walking away. She sighs but decides to follow him to the limousine and go the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

I really don't want to go the after party. I'm so exhausted. Why can't Zach understand this? Ugh.. he only thinks about the money I make with all those movies and concerts. But on the other side, he is the one who made me famous and he stayed with me since the beginning.

'I knew it. Look all those fans.', Zach said, while pointing out of the window to all the people with the signs. I saw one with: I Love You Tori. They're kinda sweet. Except for the stalkers, who walk around my house. Luckily I have a gate surrounding my house and garden.

'How are we going to walk past them?', I asked worried.

'There is security and you have your bodyguard, who waits for us. Don't worry.', he winked at me. A couple years ago he tried to ask me out but I refused, I want to keep my relationship with my manager strictly business.

'Are we there yet?', I asked after 10 minutes.

'Yep. Follow me.', he stepped out and offered me his hand, which I accepted. He helped me out of the car. I heard people calling my name immediately. I smiled and waved. This is gonna be a long night. Pffff…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I realized that I have something for the age 24, A Victorious Story: All Grown Up started with them being 24 also. ;)**

**What do you think of the story? Should I continue?**


	2. Old Friend

**Tori POV**

I walked on the carpet, which was blue with Zach on my side. Some people were taking pictures, probably the press. I'm glad they didn't interviewed me. I really don't want to answer any questions tonight. We walked inside and it was very crowded there. I'm really surprised that all those people fit in this room.

'Hey Tori.', I turned around and saw Janine walking over to me, she hugged me, I seriously don't like hugging her even though she helps me with dressing. She's my stylist, did I mention that? She smokes… a lot. And I can't stand that smell.

'Hi.', I greeted back.

'You were great tonight.'

'Thanks.'

'Tori, I want you to meet some people…', I interrupted Zach.

'I have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back.', I smiled and walked trough the crowd. I found the rest room and quickly checked my lip gloss, which was my only make-up I wore tonight. Then I opened the door of the restroom and I bumped against somebody, probably a waiter since I got different kinds of drinks all over my dress but I didn't see his face.

'I'm so sorry Miss.'

'Oh, no it's alright. It's noth-', I looked at him and… it couldn't be him, could it?

'Tori?', he smiled. 'It's me, Beck.'

'Beck?', I stood there in shock before I hugged him tightly, he didn't even mind my, now, wet dress. 'I can't believe this. How long ago is it? Six years?'

'Yeah. Time flies. So how are you? I heard you won an Oscar four years ago.', he tapped me teasingly with one finger on my shoulder.

'Yeah. Everything's alright. Almost no privacy but it's a part of being famous. So how are you? Why are you here? Are you still with Jade? How is she?', I stopped talking when I saw his face changing, he looked hurt when I mentioned Jade. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Well, I work here as… as a waiter. Jade is in New York and she's fine as far as I know. I have a daughter and she just turned three, her name is Haley. She's now at my parents house.'

'You have a daughter? That's so cute. Why is Jade in New York?'

'She goes to school there.'

'Why didn't you go with her? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being too nosy.'

'No, it's fine. She actually left Haley and me when Haley was one. She couldn't handle being a parent so she left to her aunt in NYC and started studying at NYU.', concern was all over my face and he noticed, I think. 'But Haley and me are fine, we have a house and I try to give her anything so she can have a happy childhood.'

'I think you're an amazing dad, Beck.', I rest my arm on his shoulder.

'Thanks.'

'Tori, there you are. I started to worry about you. What happened with your dress? You did this? I'll make sure you get fired.', Zach said while pointing at Beck, he's so rude!

'Zach! He's a friend of mine. I went to the same school. You should apologize.', Zach looked confused at me before he murmured an "I'm sorry" to Beck. Beck smiled at me, I smiled back.

'Tori, we have to go, I want you to meet some people.', he started to push me when his hand was on my back.

I turned around. 'I…'

'No, it's fine Tori. I have to work. So.'

'Okay, it was nice to see you again. Uhmm.. here's my telephone number. Can I have yours? We should definitely meet sometime.', I took a napkin of a table and wrote my telephone number on it with a pen I took from Zach's pocket.

'Right.', I handed him the napkin and he wrote his number on an other napkin he found on the table. He handed me the napkin.

'Well, I hope I talk to you soon.', I smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek.

'Bye.'

'Bye.', I turned around and let Zach lead me to a group of people I actually was going to meet at the set for the new movie coming up.

'Hi, I'm Noel. I'm your love interest on the movie.', I shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Tori.'

'I know, you were amazing tonight.'

'Thanks.', I didn't really paid attention when he started talking, I couldn't take my mind of off Beck. Do I still have feelings for him? No Tori, it was just a high school crush. Oh wait, Noel is staring at me, I should nod. It worked he starts talking again. I hope Zach didn't scare him too much. But knowing Beck, I doubt it. He's always been laid back so I don't think he would care much about Zach.

''So are you dating someone?', I pushed my thoughts away.

'No, I'm not dating someone currently.', I answered, Noel looked satisfied with my answer cause he smiled weird at me. 'I should go, I see someone I should say hello to.'

'Okay, nice to meet you.', I shook his hand again. Luckily Zach was gone to talk to the manager of Katy Perry. Katy Perry self was not present… bummer, I met her once at my second concert. I saw Beck again, cleaning a table. I walked over to him.

'Hello… Again.'

'Hey, so escaped from your… boyfriend?'

'Zach is my manager. Just business.', he smiled. 'Hey, I have a day off tomorrow, I start filming at Monday. It's Saturday tomorrow so could we meet then?'

'Well, I actually promised Haley to go get some ice cream but you can join us if you want.'

'I don't want to interrupt a father-daughter day.'

'No, join us. It will be fun and we don't know when you have a day off again with your probably busy schedule.'

'Yeah.'

'Should we meet at Benny's ice-cream at two?', he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

'That would be lovely.', I smiled and carried on talking with him until another waiter tapped Beck on his shoulder and told him that his job was to serve people and clean the table, not to talk with the guests. I told him I was sorry but he just shrugged and told me it was fine. I'm so looking forward to tomorrow. I would love to meet his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I went shopping for school on Monday and I went to Madam Tussaud with my brother and our friends today. Ever went there? It's really great :D.**

**But anyways, thank you all for reviewing, the alerts and the favorites. I appreciate it a lot :D.**


	3. Ice Cream Date

**Tori POV**

I turned around in my bed and really didn't want to get out of bed, but at least I have something exciting to do today. Wait, what time is it? I sat up straight quickly and looked at my digital clock next to me on the dresser. I let out a sigh of relief, it was only eleven o'clock so I have three hours left to make myself ready for the meeting with Beck and his daughter Haley. I stood up and made my bed. Then I took a shower and it was quite relaxing… until I heard the doorbell. Great… Ugh, I'm just going to ignore it.

Doorbell again… What could be so important on a Saturday at eleven o'clock? I turned off the tap and dried myself with the closest towel. I put on my underwear and my robe and walked down-stairs. The doorbell was still ringing.

'Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming.', I yelled at the person at the door. I turned the lock and opened the door.

'Hey Tori.', Zach said while coming inside, uninvited.

'Why are you here Zach? It's Saturday, it's my day off. I have plans for today and tomorrow. I have to leave in less than three hours.'

'Cancel those plans. I have something that's more important than all those things.'

'You don't even know what those plans are.', I put my hands on my hips. I was really angry right now, that he tells me what to do after concerts or movies is his job but telling me to cancel my personal plans is none of his business!

He waved with his hand as if it's nothing. 'Then tell me what you're oh so amazing plans are.'

'Well if you have to know. I'm going to meet Beck today and I'm going to visit my family tomorrow. I haven't seen them for a long time.'

'Wait… The waiter? You're saying me that the waiter is more important than me?', he sat down on my couch.

'First. He's not just a waiter. He's my friend and second I made it clear that I want the thing between us strictly business nothing else. You still didn't tell me what you're doing here you know.'

'Fine. I wanted to take you to that restaurant you love as friends since you haven't been there for a long time.' That was actually sweet. 'But I think you rather go out with a waiter than your handsome manager.' And there's the jerk…

'I think you should go now.', I walked to the door and opened it for him. He stood up and walked near me.

'Ok. If that's what you want. See you on Monday.', he walked out of the door and turned around. 'Thanks for the beautiful view.', I pulled one eyebrow up and looked down, the robe didn't covered my chest when I put my hands on my hips. I quickly put the robe in front of my chest and I heard him chuckle before he turned around again and left. I don't know why I didn't fire him already, maybe because he was the only person that stuck with me when I had that busy schedule. I lost my friends from High School and I barely talk to my family.

It's a quarter to twelve, I went upstairs and walked to my closet. I decided to wear a jean and a white tank top with a beige blazer over it, I buttoned up one knot. I didn't know which shoes I should wear so I just picked the closest white pumps I saw. I walked to the mirror and turned around a couple times. When I finished dressing, I walked downstairs. It was a half past one. Do I take so long to pick my clothes? I rushed to my car since I have half an hour left. Luckily Benny's ice-cream is only ten minutes away from my house. I stood behind the gates with my car and typed in the password to open the gates. I drove to Benny's and parked my car close by the ice-cream shop. I stepped out of my car and walked to the shop. I saw Beck and a little girl holding his hand walking near me.

'Hey Beck.', I said while hugging him.

'Hi. Tori, this is Haley.', he lifted the little girl and she buried her face in her father's chest. 'She's a little shy.'

'I notice. Hi, I'm Tori. How are you?', I looked at Haley and she slowly turned her head to mine, she smiled.

'I'm fine.', she turned her head to Beck's ear and I could hear what she whispered. 'She's pretty like you said, daddy.', Beck looked at me and I smiled.

'Soo… ice-cream?', he asked. I nodded and Haley started to move in his arms so he put her down on the ground and let her hold his hand. We walked inside and ordered. He took chocolate, Haley wanted banana with sprinkles and I took cherry. I reached my hand to pay for us but Beck stopped me. 'Let me.', he smiled and I nodded. I'm not going to say that he shouldn't, that will embarrass him. We took place at a table in a corner and start eating our ice-cream.

I couldn't help staring at the little girl sitting next to Beck, she looked exactly like Jade, the eyes, hair, everything. She was eating her ice cream but when she finished, the most of it covered her face. I smiled and leaned forward. 'Here let me help you.', I took a napkin and swept the ice-cream off her face. I slightly noticed Beck glaring at me.

'What do you say?', Beck asked to Haley. She looked at him and then at me.

'Thank you.', she smiled. I melted, she is so adorable, I could already guess that she has Beck's character. A woman came to us, she had grey hair, probably because she looked like she's in her sixties and she had a purple bow in her hair. But besides her hair, she looked pretty young.

'Hey Beck. Hi Haley. Can I steal her from you Beck?'

'Well…'

'For a minute?'

'Okay.'

'Yay!', Haley exclaimed while jumping off of her seat and took the woman's hand. I pulled up my eyebrows at Beck when they were gone.

'That's Maggie. She was the wife of Benny's grandson. You know, who owns the place. She adores Haley since she was a baby. I worked here for a while but I couldn't pay the bills. But anyway, she's lonely since Ben, her husband, died. She now owns this, but when she dies her children are going to run this. Her children are all grown up now and come visit once in a while when they're not busy.', the last sentence made me feel guilty. I did the same with my family and friends. I'm always busy. 'Are you okay?', he asked. I pushed my thoughts away and nodded. He didn't seem convinced so I smiled.

Beck and I started talking and I found out that he has a job as a cleaner too. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday he cleans those office buildings. Thursday and Friday he works as a waiter. So Haley is at her grandparents when he works. He tries to do fun things with his daughter every weekend, like going to the park. A couple minutes later, Maggie came back with Haley asleep in her arms.

'I think I better take her home.', Beck stood up and took Haley over from Maggie.

'I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Maggie.', she shook my hand.

'Ohw I don't mind. I can't resist the little girl either.', we laughed and Beck looked at us.

'So, I see you soon?', he asked.

'Sure. Uhmm… how are you going home?'

'Walking.'

'Let me bring you.'

'You really don't have to, you know.'

'I want to bring you home.'

'Okay. Bye Maggie.'

'Bye.', I said.

'Bye. I hope to see you again.', she said.

We walked to my car and Beck put Haley in the back of the car, he made sure her safety-belt was set tight so she was save without a child seat in the car. He stepped in and took place on the passenger seat. He told me which neighborhood and which house so I started driving. It was silent in the car but not an awkward silence. We arrived at his house and he stepped out, lifted Haley out of the car and walked to my side of the car, I opened my window.

'Thanks. For bringing Haley and me home.'

'It was a pleasure. Thanks for the wonderful day, Beck.'

'See you soon?'

'Sure, we call.', we smiled at each other.

'Bye. And thanks again.'

'Bye.', I waved and drove away.


	4. Unexpected Events

**Tori POV**

It's Monday and I'm on my way to the set for the new movie coming up. It's called "My Eyes Tell Me Everything". It's a Romantic/Drama and I play a woman who's name is Jane. I went to my family yesterday and I finally met my newborn nephew. Trina was cranky and was mad at me because I wasn't there at the birth earlier. I can't blame her. His name is Peter Jones since Trina's husband's last name is Jones. She married a guy called Rich Jones and he became rich after winning an Oscar for a movie about the First World War, he played a wealthy duke. Ironically, isn't it? I arrived after a ten minute drive and walked to the trailer, which had my name on it.

'Good morning.', I said while coming in.

'Good morning.', everyone said, lets see. Janine is here, my stylist. And of course Zach.

'Here's your script. Today you're going to meet everyone and tomorrow is the script reading. Wednesday you start filming.', Zach handed me my script and schedule.

'They already gave me your outfits for the movie. I put them in the closet.', Janine said while opening the closet. I nodded.

'Lets go to the producer. Like I said before, we're meeting everyone today.', he opened the door and let me walk outside, he and Janine led me to the others. When we were there, I noticed Noel. He noticed me too and walked near me.

'Hey, nice to see you again.', I shook his hand.

'Nice to see you again too. So you're playing Xander in the movie?'

'Yep.', a woman came to us, she was blond and wore a green dress with green heels. Her eyes are green too, that's applicable.

'Hi, I'm Karen Linden. I play your best friend in the movie.'

'Hello, I'm Tori Vega. Nice to meet you.', I shook her hand too. We started talking about the movie, our career and all kinds of things. I wonder how Beck's doing…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile With Beck, Beck POV<strong>

I walked with Haley to my parents before I went to work. I start working at four and it's three o'clock now. I have to hurry, I have no money for the bus.

'Daddy?'

'Hmm?'

'When is Tori coming again?'

'I don't know. Why'd you asked?'

She shrugged, typical me. I can't believe that a girl who looks exactly like Jade could have my character. 'She's nice, daddy.' I glared at her and lifted her up. I walked to further to my parents and when we arrived, Haley was asleep in my arms. She missed her nap, so I let her sleep for this time. I said bye to my parents and told them I'll pick Haley up after work. It was a half past three now and I have half an hour to go to work. If I come late again, they'll keep it on my salary and I really can't afford it. It's the end of the month and I have to pay the bills _today_, I'm already late. If I don't pay it today, I'll lose the house.

Almost there… suddenly a construction worker stood in front of me. 'Sorry, Sir. But you can't walk here anymore. We're working on the pipes right now for the new building we're building.'

'Aww man! You don't understand. If I'm late for my work, they'll keep it on my salary and I have to pay the bills.'

'I'm sorry. You have to take the other way.', he said while turning away. I started running trough the other way and I hope I'll come on time. I arrived out of breath, I ran into the building to check myself in. Suddenly I was stopped by someone. I looked up at the person, it was my boss.

'Beck… Late again?'

'There were construction workers and…', he waved with his hands and I stopped talking.

'I have to keep it on your salary. It's the third time this month.'

'Please Sir. I you keep it in, I have not enough to pay my bills and I lose the house. I have a daughter! Where do I have to live with her?'

'I'm sorry but you should've been early.', with that he walked away. I walked to the staff room and checked myself in, put on my uniform and started my rounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

I met everyone today and it's seven o'clock right now. Zach wanted me to go to a party for the cast because they're toasting on a beginning of a new movie. But it was a hectic day and I just want to sleep. Tomorrow's the script reading around the table and I have to be awake if I have to read the whole script since I'm the lead. I walked to the parking lot and searched for my car. I unlocked it with my keys and stepped in. I started to drive home. After about thirty minutes I arrived. I typed in the password to open the gates and drove further. I parked my car in front of the house and stepped out. I walked on the stairs to the front door and opened the door with my keys. When I was inside the house, I threw my purse on my couch and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes for a moment to rest a little but I fell asleep instead.

_Riiiiiinnnnnggg!_

Ugh… the doorbell again. I know that that gate keeps stalkers from my house but that doorbell is so annoying. The doorbell rang again. Zach knows my password so he can go past the gates. I looked at the clock, it's ten o'clock. I stood up and walked to the door, I pushed the button so I could see the person at the gates. It was… Beck. And Haley. I pushed the button so I could speak.

'Beck? What are you doing here?'

'Hey, can we come in?'

'Oh, right.', I pushed the button and the gates went open. I opened the front door and Beck and Haley were coming near me. 'Hey, why are you here? At this time? And how did you know where I live?'

'Well… to the last question, I went to your parents house and they told me. I'm… we're here because…', Haley pulled on Beck's pants. 'What's wrong sunshine?'

'I'm cold, daddy. And I'm tired.', she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

'Come in.', I stepped aside so they could come in. I signed them to take a seat on the couch, they did. Beck took Haley on his lap and she laid down as a baby. She quickly fell asleep in her father's arms. It was so adorable. 'So, ready to explain?'

He nodded. 'I had to pay the bill today or I'll lose the house. I thought since today I get my paycheck it will be alright but I came to late at my work so my boss kept it in and I hadn't enough. At the end of the day, I went to pay the bill and asked if I could pay the rest later. They rejected and now I lost the house. Later I went to my parents house to pick Haley up and I asked my parents if I could stay there for a while with Haley but they said no because they already care for Haley until late when I'm working. I understand. But then I thought of you and… I know I ask a lot of you but..', I cut him off.

'You may stay with me if you want. I have three guest rooms, so space enough. One for you and one for Haley if she sleeps alone. There are king-size beds, so…'

'I know I ask too much. And I'll leave if you say so and I promise I'll search for a new house.'

'You may stay as long as you want Beck. You're my friend.', he smiled. 'Do you have any clothes with you?'

'Yeah. I packed our clothes in this bag.', I looked confused at the bag. All their clothes fits in one bag?

'All your clothes fit in one bag?'

He chuckled. 'Yeah, we don't exactly have much. But it's enough.'

'Okay, well… lets take her to her room. And I'll show you your room.', Beck stood up with Haley in his arms and I picked up the bag on the floor. I led them up-stairs and showed them Haley's room. Beck walked inside and tucked Haley in, in the middle of the bed with pillows surrounding her, explaining to me that she moves a lot in her sleep and he's afraid that she'll fall out of bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before following me to his room, I gave him his bag. 'Ohw, wait. I have to give you something.', I quickly went to my room and took the spare key of my front door out of my dresser. Now Beck and I have the key to my house. I went back to Beck. 'This is the spare key for the front door to come in. And the password to open the gates is: Hollywood Arts. With the H and the A with capital letters. And if I'm gone early tomorrow, it's because I have to go to the set. Food is in the kitchen. Okay?', he nodded. 'Okay. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.', I went to my room and changed to get ready for bed.


	5. A New Chance?

**Tori POV**

I heard somebody cry in the middle of the night, I opened my eyes and looked around me. I rubbed me eyes a little and stood up. It's probably Haley crying. I walked to her room and opened the door. I think she startled when she saw me cause she pulled the covers up to her chin. I walked to the dresser next to the bed and turned on the light.

'Hello, sweetie. What's wrong?', I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

'Where's my daddy?', she cried.

'Your daddy is probably sleeping. Do you want to go to him?', she shook her head. She crawled to me and sat down on my lap, I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly. 'Did you had a bad dream?', I asked. She nodded. I hold her for a while until she fell asleep again. I tucked her in like the way Beck did and swept her hair out of her face. I turned off the light and went back to my room, crawled back in my bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

'Beck…', I heard somebody whisper. 'Beck…', somebody shook me a little. 'Beck…'

'Whaattt?'

'I'm going now. Haley is in the living-room, watching TV. Does she always wake up at eight? Anyways. I have to go. Bye.', I opened my eyes and saw Tori smiling. I sat up straight.

'Okay. Thanks Tori. Really.'

'You don't have to thank me the whole time you know. But you better watch Haley, she's downstairs.'

'Okay. Bye.', she walked out of the room and I stood up, made the bed and walked down-stairs. Haley was watching a kid show, she always watches when she wakes up. 'Good morning sunshine.', she turned her head and jumped off the couch she was sitting on, she ran to me and I lifted her up. 'You hungry?', she nodded. I walked to the kitchen with her and opened the fridge. I took the orange juice out of it and walked to the sink, I think Tori let the bread there for us with some things you can put on bread. I made Haley a sandwich with strawberry jam, her favorite and made the same for me. After breakfast, I put Haley under the shower and dressed her with a pink dress with white polka dots, Maggie bought her. When she finished, I made myself ready. It's one o'clock, I have three hours left before I have to go to work. I better bring Haley to my parents right now.

'Are you ready to go to grandma and grandpa?', she shook her head. 'Why not? You love going there.'

'They say bad things about you.'

'Like what?'

'That you're irrepondibel'

'Irresponsible?', she nodded.

'Daddy?'

'Hmm?'

'What does that mean?'

'It means that Daddy is going to work a lot harder to prove your grandparents wrong.', I locked the door behind me and walked with Haley to my parents. When I dropped her off, I went to my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

'I won't leave you Xander, you're my everything.', I read out loud. It was Noel's turn to read. We were on the half of the script and we begun two hours ago. I wonder how long the real movie is if reading the script takes a lot of time already.

'Lets take a break.', the producer said. I stood up and walked to the cafeteria. I took some coffee to stay awake. I sat down at an empty table. Zach came in the cafeteria too and sat opposite me.

'You look horrible. Did you sleep well?', he asked.

I nodded. 'Yeah. But Haley keeps having those bad dreams in the middle of the night.'

'Who's Haley?'

'Beck's daughter.', his eyes widened but he didn't say anything. 'What?'

'Why does his daughter stay with you? She isn't here, is she?', he looked around but couldn't see a little girl.

'Beck and his daughter live with me in my house.'

'Wait, you tell me that the guy you met a couple days ago lives in your house with his daughter?', I nodded.

'Well I didn't meet him a couple days ago. I met him six years ago. He didn't change much, except for the scary girlfriend, which is gone and his daughter.'

'Why is he staying at your house?'

'Just because. It's complicated.'

'Okay, but you better kick them out.'

'Why?'

'You're not a charity foundation Tori. First it's him, later it's poor orphans.'

'He's my friend and I'll help him if I want to.'

'It's your choice but I warned you.', I stood up and went back to the room where we were reading our scripts. It's a good thing to help friends in need, isn't it? After two more hours we finished reading the scripts, the producer told us that the filming starts tomorrow, I'm so excited. I'm happy that Zach didn't plan something for after the movie. I definitely need a break. I walked to the parking lot to go home, it's six o'clock and Beck told me at the ice-cream shop that he works until nine. I decided to pick up Haley and make us dinner since I'm home early from work. I better call Beck first. I waited for him to pick up.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Beck. It's Tori. I'm home early so I thought that I could pick up Haley at your parents.'

'Oh, yeah sure. I'll see you at your house then.'

'Okay. Bye.'

'Bye.', I hung up. I unlocked my car and stepped in. I drove to Beck's parents and twenty minutes later I arrived, they sill lived in the same house so it wasn't hard to find it. I stopped the car and walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell.

Somebody opened the door. It was Beck's mom. 'Tori? What are you dong here? It's so nice to see you though.', she hugged me.

'Hello Mrs. Oliver. I came to pick Haley up.'

'Haley? Why are you picking up Haley?'

'Well… '

'He asked you to live with you didn't he?', I nodded hesitantly. Mrs. Oliver sighed. 'I know he tries to give Haley a normal childhood but he can't live like that.'

'Live like what?', I asked.

'He has two jobs to care for Haley. He could give away Haley for a while to a foster home and start studying again, like Jade. Finding a proper job would be a lot easier.', I stood there with my mouth open, I couldn't believe she just said that. Beck would die if he loses Haley.

'Beck would do everything for Haley, that's why he took two jobs.'

'I know and don't take it wrong. I know he loves Haley but he wasn't ready to become a parent. But I'm going to get her.', she walked inside and a couple minutes later she came back with Haley.

'Hi Haley. Are you coming with me?', she nodded and smiled. She took my hand and we left after saying bye to Mrs. Oliver. About thirty minutes later we arrived at my house. I opened the gates, parked the car and went inside with Haley. I looked trough my mail and something interesting was between it. I put it on the table and I really had to talk about it with Beck. 'Do you eat macaroni with cheese?', she nodded. I walked to the kitchen and started cooking. She looked at me the whole time. A couple hours later Beck came in. Haley and I already finished eating so I signed him to take a seat. I already put a plate and a fork on an empty spot at the table. He took place and started eating after he scooped some on his plate.

'Why aren't you asleep, sunshine?', he asked Haley.

'She wanted to wait for you.', I told him.

'How was your day?', he asked me.

'Just reading the scripts.', he nodded. 'I have some interesting news for you.'

'What is it?', I stood up and walked to the table in the living-room. I took the letter I read before and walked back to the diner room. I waved with the letter.

'It's a letter about a new movie. They're searching for a male lead and a female lead. You should audition. You love acting.', he shook his head. 'Why not?'

'It's something I gave up a while ago.'

'Since when does Beck Oliver give up?', I asked in disbelief. 'You can definitely do this. Try it. For me?', I pouted.

I could tell he thought about it. 'Okay, when is it?'

'This Saturday.', his eyes widened.

'And you want me to audition that soon? What do I have to do?'

'You have to read a script you get there. Your totally unprepared and that's what they're searching for. A person who can get a script, read it trough and perform an amazing play.'

'What's the movie about?'

'A man who loses his wife and child in a car accident. He thinks he's got nothing to live for anymore until he meets a woman at a bookstore. They fall in love… the usual. So… are you auditioning?'

'Where is it?'

'The auditions take place on Sunset Studios, they're going to film the movie there. That's great. It's near the studio I'm working so we can lunch together.'

'Íf I get the part.'

'Of course you get the part. Please Beck?'

'And my other jobs?'

'Well you don't have time for those anymore.'

'Do I have to quit those?'

'Probably. Why are you so conflicted? You hate those jobs.'

'Okay, I'll give it a try.'

'Really?', I jumped and clapped my hands like a little girl. When I noticed Haley looking at me I stopped.

'Yeah… on one condition.'

'What?'

'You go with me.'

'Why?'

'You talked me into this… and somebody has to watch Haley when I'm auditioning.', I nodded.

'Seems fair. Okay. I'm free this weekend.'

'Thanks Tor.', he stood up, walked to me and hugged me. Is it wrong if I feel my whole body tingling? I can't still have feelings for Beck, can I? I don't know. I'm so confused…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, not a lot Beri/Bori romance but it's coming... :D**


	6. Complicated Feelings

It's Saturday and Beck, Tori and Haley are on their way to Beck's audition in Sunset Studios.

'You nervous?', Tori asked while watching at Beck and back to the road.

'A little.', he admitted.

'Don't be. You'll be great.', she smiled at him and he smiled back. After 10 minutes they arrived. Tori stopped the car and she and Beck both stepped out. After picking up Haley for almost a week, it was already getting a habit for Tori to get Haley out of the car. She bought a child seat for Haley, so she's save when they're in the car. Tori walked to the side of Haley and opened the door. 'Hi, sweetie. You coming?', Haley smiled and Tori lifted her up, closing the door and locking the car.

'Daddy?'

'Yes?'

'Where are we?'

'Daddy is going to audition for a movie and if daddy get a role, he can play in a movie.'

'Like Winnie The Pooh?', Tori and Beck laughed. Beck explained that the characters in a movie are not real and that they're actors, but he didn't explained that talking bears don't exist.

'Yes, just like Winnie The Pooh.', Beck responded. Beck opened the door of the studio and they walked to the receptionist. 'Hello. I'm Beck Oliver and I'm auditioning for "Life Goes On."'

'Lets see Beck Oliver…', she clicked with her mouse a couple times. 'Okay. Fill in this form please. And you can give it to the producer when you audition. Please wait until they call you.'

'Thanks.', Beck, Tori and Haley sat in the chairs and waited to be called. After half an hour Beck started to get very nervous and Tori noticed. She put her hand on his hand and squeezed it a little. They smiled at each other.

'Beck Oliver?', a man with blond hair asked.

'Yes?'

'Your turn.', Beck nodded and followed the man. He walked trough a door and saw three people sitting behind a table.

'Hello… Beck Oliver?', a man with brown hair and a green polo shirt asked, Beck nodded. 'Do you have the form?', Beck gave it to him. 'Okay. Here's your script and start whenever you're ready.', Beck took a deep breath and started reading.

'Hi, I'm Dan Simmons and this is my story. Life is like a road. There are moments that everything is absolutely perfect. But then something happens that can change everything. Though we have to keep living and try to conquer the obstacles cause like I said before… Life Goes On.', he finished reading after a couple minutes and looked at the people behind the table. They started talking and Beck started to feel nervous with the minute.

Finally, the man with the brown hair and the green polo shirt started to talk. 'Beck?'

'Yes?'

'Congratulations. You got the part.'

'Really? Thank you so much.', Beck walked to them and gave them all a hand. He discovered that the man with the brown hair and the green polo shirt was the producer. His name was Jerry Smith. The other two were the co-producer and the writer of the movie, the movie was based on his novel.

After telling Beck when filming starts and exchanging telephone-numbers, Beck went back to Tori and Haley. Tori stood up and looked at him. 'I got the part!'

'Really?', Tori asked enthusiastically.

'Yes.', he hugged Tori tightly and lifted her up, he swung her around and put her on the ground again. They looked into each others eyes but they still held each other. They leaned in and kissed. Haley looked up and watched her father and Tori kiss. She didn't exactly know what was going on but she couldn't stop herself and giggled causing Tori and Beck to pull away from each other. They looked at her and Beck lifted Haley up. They went to the car and went back to Tori's house. The trip to her house was not awkward at all. It was silent but Tori and Beck kept looking at each other even though Tori had to watch the road at the same time.

It was evening now and Beck just tucked Haley in. When he came back, he sat next to Tori with a little space in-between them on the couch. 'Soo….', he said.

'So…', they started to move closer and eventually sat next to each other. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder, just sitting there. Until they heard Haley from up-stairs.

'I'm coming sunshine.', he yelled from the couch.

'Nooooo! I want Tori!.', Beck looked down at Tori and she just shrugged. She stood up and made her way up-stairs. She walked to Haley's room and saw the little girl sitting on the bed. She walked to her and Haley pushed off the blanket and crawled to Tori. Tori lifted her and let Haley sit on her lap. 'Tori?'

'Yes?'

'Do you want to be my mommy?', Tori sat there with the little girl in her arms and Haley fell asleep after the question. Beck stood outside the room and heard everything. He walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch again. A couple minutes later Tori joined him. And they sat on the same way before Haley called Tori. With his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

'I heard what she said to you.'

'Really? Where you eavesdropping?', she said teasingly. He looked at her. Concern was all over his face, she could tell. 'What's wrong?'

'It's just… I don't know. It's…'

'You can tell me. It's alright.', she caressed his cheek.

'She needs a mother Tor. But what if…'

'What if what?', Tori sat straight up.

'What if we have a relationship and it doesn't work out. I don't think me nor Haley can handle it this time. She doesn't remembers Jade much, she was one. But she asked about her mother a couple times. The only thing I can say is that her mother loves her. I know Jade loves her even though she can't be with her.'

'And with you.', Tori looked down at her lap, she fiddled with her hands. It was silent for a while until Tori got the courage to ask him something important. 'Do you love her? Jade I mean.', he could hear the hurt in her voice when she asked him this. He couldn't answer this. If he said "no", he would lie to himself and to Tori. If he said "yes", he would hurt her. She knew he wasn't going to answer the question, so she stood up.

'Tori?'

'It's OK Beck, I understand. See you in the morning. Goodnight.', she tried to smile and walked up-stairs. She went to bed and Beck sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I want to thank you all for reviewing. I got an idea for this Chapter after reading the review of FreeToLive603, so thank you. If you have ideas or something. They're welcome. I've got a couple ideas of Writerkid16 and I'm probably going to do something with those ideas in the future ;). **

**BTW in the week of August 15th until August 21th, I'm not going to update cause I'm on a little vacation with my family. :D**


	7. Love Me? Love Me Not?

A month passed by and Beck and Tori only talk to each other when it's about Haley, what they're going to eat and how late they're home. Beck started filming the movie a week after the audition. Beck and Tori decided to bring Haley to the crèche since they both work until late now and they don't want to bother Beck's parents.

Tori was now in her study room in her house. Nobody but her was home, she didn't tell Beck that she had a day off and Haley was at the crèche. She sat behind her desk and hesitated to call somebody. She needed a month to find that person. A couple minutes later she reached for the telephone. She dialed the number and brought the telephone to her ear. After three rings the person picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hi, it's Tori. There's something you need to know.'

**Two Days Later:**

'Haley, don't eat with your hands. You have a fork to eat your pancakes.', its Sunday morning and Beck and Haley sat in the diner room, eating their breakfast. Tori walked in and made her way to Haley, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

'Good morning.', she said while sitting down.

'Morning. Pancake?', Beck asked while holding the plate with the pancakes. Tori nodded and he put two pancakes on her plate. 'Tea? Orange juice?'

'Orange juice please.', Beck filled her glass with orange juice while the doorbell rang. He started to stand up but Tori stopped him.

'Don't worry, I'll get it.', Tori made her way to the front door and opened the gates after recognizing the person behind the gates. She opened the gates and the person walked to the front door.

'Hello.', Beck walked to the front door too with Haley in his arms. He froze when he saw the person in the doorway.

'J-Jade? What are you doing here?', Tori let Jade in and signed Jade to have a seat on the couch.

'I'll let you two talk.', Tori said. She went up-stairs.

They started to talk when Tori was gone. 'Hello Beck.'

'What are you doing here Jade?', he took a seat in the armchair opposite Jade with Haley on his lap.

'Not even a 'How are you doing Jade?'?'

'Sorry. Everything alright?'

'Everything's alright. She's so big.', she pointed at Haley, who was staring at Jade.

'Yeah. She looks like you.'

'I heard she has your personality… your mom told.', she added after seeing Beck's confused look. He nodded.

'So what brings you here?'

'You really want to know, don't you?', she sighs. 'Tori called me.'

'Why would she..'

'Do you want to know or not?', he nodded and signed to continue. 'She called me two days ago. She asked André my telephone number, knowing that he has all our numbers. And she told me about what happened with you and Haley, losing the house, living here. About Haley asking her to be her mother. She told me that we had to talk, if not for you than for Haley. She offered to pay my ticket to LA for a couple days, I arrived this morning and I'm leaving Tuesday.', Jade went quiet for a couple minutes.

'Jade.'

'I still love you Beck. I always will. But we can't be with each other, you know what happened the last time.'

'But Haley needs..'

'A mother. I know. Tori wouldn't hurt you nor Haley. She loves you too much, both of you… I know you love her too Beck.'

'I'm scared. Of getting hurt again.'

'I know. And I'm really sorry, I really am for leaving you and Haley. But you have to know that Tori loves you and won't hurt you.', Beck didn't say anything. 'I love Haley too. But she will be better off with a mother who's going to be there for her. I'm not that mother, I can tell you that.'

'Why are you being so nice to Tori?', Beck asked, Jade just laughed.

'I just want you and Haley to be happy and I know she will make that happen. Don't wait to long Beck, just tell her.', Jade stood up and started walking to the front door, Beck followed, putting Haley on the ground. He walked to her and kissed her. After a couple minutes they pulled away.

'I love you, Jade.'

'I love you too, Beck.', they hugged before Jade left. Beck knew that this was a goodbye, they'll see Jade again. But not anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV (Couple Minutes Ago.)<strong>

I hope everything's alright, they really needed to talk. And I couldn't stand that I couldn't talk with Beck, normally. Suddenly I heard Jade laugh, that's a good sign, isn't it? Should I go down-stairs? Looking if they cleared things up? I opened the door of my room and walked to the stairs. I looked to the front-door and saw Jade and Beck kissing. I felt my heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

'I love you, Jade.', he said.

'I love you too, Beck.', I couldn't stop the tears and ran back to my room. I closed the door and sat with my back to the door and my head on my knees. How could I be so stupid? I knew he loves Jade. He will never love me.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

Jade made everything clear for me. I love Tori. I walked to Haley and lifted her up.

'Who was that, Daddy?'

'That was… your mother.'

'Why did she went away?', I looked at her.

'Because she loves us.', she just stared at me, sometimes I forget that she thinks like a grown up even though she's three. 'Do you wanna watch a movie?', she smiled and nodded.

'Can we watch Cinderella?', and there's my little girl again.

'Sure.', I watched Cinderella with Haley but she fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I lifted her up and walked up-stairs. I tucked her in her bed for her nap. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door but leaving a little space. I walked past Tori's room and heard nothing, I don't know why but I had the urge to knock. So I did.

'Go away.'

'Tori?', I opened the door and looked at her, she sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. 'What's wrong? Is everything alright?'

'Don't act so innocent Beck. You know what happened.'

'I don't know what you're talking about. Explain it to me.', I walked near her and tried to sit next to her but she moved away, what did I do?

'When I asked you a month ago if you love Jade, why couldn't you just say yes in instead of having an intense make-out session?', she scoffed. 'I could have expected this when I called her. I'm so stupid.', I pulled up my eyebrows.

'Of what?', she looked at me and then to her knees.

'Of thinking that you feel the same for me.'

'Feel what?', she looked at me like I'm really that stupid. I just want to hear the words coming from her mouth.

'That you love me, in the same way I love you.'

'You love me?', she nodded. 'In what kind of way?', I sat closer to her but this time she didn't move away. She looked at me for a second, suddenly she grabbed my head and pressed her lips on mine. She pulled away after a couple seconds.

'I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I know you love Jade…', I kissed her. After a couple seconds I pulled away.

'I love you too Tori.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was actually quite cheesy. Hope you like it though. :D**


	8. Problems Beginning

Beck and Tori are dating for three months now. They told their family after a month and the paparazzi found it out when they saw Beck and Tori holding hands in the mall with Haley. They described Beck and Tori as the perfectly imperfect couple of Hollywood. The former waiter with the Hollywood star. Beck is still filming his first movie "Life Goes On" and Tori finished filming. She's taking a break and want to spend some time with family and friends before she starts working again.

'Tori, are you going to the party?', Karen asked.

'Which party?'

'The party to celebrate that we finished filming of course.'

'No, I'm going to pick up Haley and then I'm just going home.'

'Okay, sure? It's going to be fun.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Well. It's nice working with you and I hope to see you soon?'

'Sure.', Tori and Karen hugged and Zach came walking to them.

'Tori. I heard you're not going to the party. Why?'

'I'm picking up Haley and then I'm going home.', Zach pulled Tori away from Karen.

'Maybe it's better that you stop dating that Oliver guy.'

'You can't make that decision for me, it's my life. We talked about this, Zach.', Tori crossed her arms.

He put his arms in the air. 'Okay. But remember that I'm your manager and I know what's the best.', he walked away. Tori said goodbye to everyone and went to her car. She unlocked the car and stepped in, ten minutes later, she arrived at the crèche. She stepped out and locked the doors. She walked to the entrance and opened the door. She knocked on the door with the sign with the word: "Toddlers" on it.

A woman came to the door and opened it. 'Tori, come in.'

'Thanks.', Tori walked inside and heard a scream and looked left of her.

'Mommy!', Haley came running to her and Tori lifted her up. Haley started calling Tori, mommy after two months.

'Hi sweetie. Did you had fun today?'

'I played with Emma. We made a castle.'

'Really?', Haley nodded. Tori turned to Amanda, the woman who owns the crèche. 'Thanks again.'

'No problem. Haley is a sweetheart. See you next week?', Tori nodded. 'Okay then. Bye. Drive save.'

'Thanks. Bye. Say bye Haley.'

'Bye.', Haley said while waving at Amanda. Tori walked to her car and unlocked the door, she put Haley in her car-seat. She stepped in and took a seat in the drivers seat and started the car. Twenty minutes later she arrived at her house.

She parked the car in front of her house and opened the front-door. 'Go inside Haley.', Haley walked inside and put her shoes off. Tori helped her with putting her coat off and hung it on a hook. She put her own shoes and coat off too. 'Should I make dinner?'

'May I help, Mommy?'

'Of course. Come on.', Tori reached her hand to Haley and Haley walked to Tori and took Tori's hand. They walked to the kitchen. Tori lifted Haley up and let her sit on the kitchen table. Suddenly Tori's phone made a sound, that signs that she has a message. She took her phone out of her pocket and read the message.

_Hi Love, can't be there for dinner. Working late__, probably going to miss the movie too. See you tonight. K? Beck. _Tori smiled and send a message back.

_Okay. I save some for you and put in the fridge. Xxx Tori. _She pushed on the send button and put her phone back in her pocket. 'Daddy is coming home late, sweetie. He isn't here for dinner. We put some food in the fridge later.', Haley nodded. 'What are we feeling today?'

'Hmm… rice.'

'Okay and?'

'Chicken!', Tori laughed cause Haley pointed her finger to Tori's nose when she said that.

'Okay then.', Tori put Haley on the ground and asked her to get the rice of out of the kitchen cabinet under the sink while Tori took the chicken out of the fridge. 'Thanks sweetie.', Tori said while taking the rice out of Haley's hands. Tori started cooking and distracted Haley by letting her stir in the gravy which Tori put in a bowl.

'Is this good?', Haley showed Tori the bowl.

'Very good Haley.', Tori finished cooking an hour later. 'Go sit in the dining room sweetie. Mommy's coming.', Haley nodded and ran to the dining room. Tori scooped some food on her and Haley's plate and filled some glasses with water. She walked to the dining room with Haley's food and put it on the table, she went back to the kitchen for her food. They ate and talked. Haley talked a lot about crèche. She was excited for going to kindergarten in a year.

After dinner, Tori watched a movie with Haley. 'Come on. Bedtime.', Tori said while standing up after the movie. Haley took Tori's hand and they walked up-stairs and in Haley's room. She helped Haley with putting on her PJ's and tucked her in her bed. 'Goodnight.', she kissed Haley on her forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door but leaving a little space. Suddenly the bell rang.

Tori walked down-stairs and looked who was standing at the gate, nobody. She opened the front door. 'Zach? What are you doing here so late?'

'Hi, Toro. Lovely night isn't it?', he walked past Tori and into the house.

'Are you drunk?', she closed the door. He started to giggle and turned around to face her.

'Your pretty Torwie.', he hiccupped and walked near her.

'I think you should go.', she walked to the door and wanted to open it but Zack grabbed her wrist. 'Hey let go of me.', she tried to pull her arm back but he was to strong. He punched her in her stomach and she collapsed on the floor, trying to breath. She laid on her belly.

'Told you I was better than Oliver.', he whispered in her ear. He turned her roughly around so she laid on her back now. She started to scream. He put his hand on her mouth. 'Shhhh…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN My last update for now, going to leave tomorrow. Cliffhanger. Sorry. :P**

**Gonna update when I'm back. :D**


	9. I'm Gonna Make It Right

Tori kept struggling, screaming and crying even though Zach had his hand on her mouth and hit her in her face with the back of his hand every time she tried to escape. Her jeans was torn off and Zach had a strong grip on her.

Tori felt blood coming out of her mouth when she heard a sleepy voice. 'Mommy?', Zach was distracted for a second when he heard Haley's voice, Tori tried to push him off of her but failed. He punched her in her stomach again, causing her to try to breath. 'Mommy? Who is that?'

Tori managed to quickly catch a breath before Haley would come to her. 'Sweetie, go upstairs. Mommy will be there in a sec. Kay?', Zach put his hand on her mouth again when he realized that she could breath normally again.

'But…'

'Do what your mother told you to.', Zach snapped to Haley. Haley's chin shook and she started to cry hysterical. 'Shut up!', Tori shook her head and Zach's hand got off her mouth.

'Leave her alone!', Zach turned his head to Tori and hit her with again, but this time she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

I'm so tired, I want my bed so badly. Luckily I have a car now so I can drive home now. Tori said I could use her second car for when I had to go to work or somewhere else. I stood in front of the gates after twenty minutes. I typed in the password and I drove further when the gates opened. I parked the car in front of the house and stepped out. I locked the car and walked to the front door. I was about to open the door with my keys when I heard Haley cry and a man yelling to her. I quickly pushed my keys in the lock and opened the door. The door swung open and I stood there in shock for a second.

Zach…. Zach laid on top of an unconscious Tori while screaming at Haley. 'HEY!', Zach looked at me and I didn't hesitate. I shoved Zach off of Tori. I punched him in his face with my fist. He struggled to push me away but failed. I kept punching him until he lay there unconsious too. I ran to Tori and she was still laying there, not moving. I picked up the phone of the table and called 911. They arrived ten minutes later. Zach woke up after five minutes but he just stared at Tori. While the paramedics brought her to the ambulance and the police arrested Zach, I lifted Haley, who was still crying hysterically.

'It's okay. You're save now. Daddy's here. Shhh.', she put her hands around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. I stepped in the ambulance and we arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. They weeled Tori to the ER and Haley and I could only wait. I called her parents and they called Trina. I didn't told them what happened yet.

Trina arrived first, telling that Rich stayed home with Peter. Five minutes later Tori's parents arrived. 'Beck. What happened?'

'I-I… She.'

Trina sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. Haley was sleeping on my lap, the doctors already checked her to see if she was injured, luckily she was okay. 'It's okay Beck, tell us when you ready.', Trina said, I already told the police what happened. The doctors confirmed it. It was hard already to tell the police, now I have to tell her parents and her sister.

I took a deep breath. 'I came home and found Zach laying on Tori. Haley was crying. I fought with Zach and called 911 when I managed to punch Zach unconscious. He…'

'He what?', David, Tori's dad asked.

'He raped her and I wasn't there to protect her.', I couldn't hold it in any more and cried. Trina hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. Haley woke up and hugged me too. I stopped crying, I have to be strong for Haley, she can't see me like this.

'It's not your fault Beck. And it's not Tori's fault either.', Tori's mom said.

**Couple Hours Later:**

The doctor came to us with a nurse beside him. I walked to him with a sleeping Haley over my shoulder. 'How is she?'

'She has a concussion but is stable now. We expect a full recovery. But we put her on the ICU, just in case. You may see her if you want but she's still unconscious. The nurse will show you the way.'

'Thanks doctor.', he tapped me on my shoulder and walked away. Only one person was allowed to go and Trina and Tori's parents said I should go. I handed Trina, Haley and followed the nurse. She opened the door to the ICU. I walked inside and saw Tori laying on a hospital bed with a tube in her nose and a tube with a needle sticking out of her arm. I sat beside her, in the chair next to the bed. I hold her hand, I gently squeezed it.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Tori. I love you so much. I should've been there. Please wake up.', I felt her hand moving and she stirred a little, as if she wanted to wake up. She stirred for a while.

'Beck?', she asked quietly, she didn't open her eyes yet.

'I'm here. You're save.', she opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. She turned her head to face me. Tears were filling her eyes, I quickly sat next to her on the bed. I hold her tight while she cried. 'You're save.'

She abruptly stopped with crying and looked at me with fear. 'Where is Haley, did he… did he?'

'Haley is fine. She's with your parents and your sister. She was crying but I calmed her down. Tor? What exactly happened.'

'I heard the doorbell after I tucked Haley in and I looked at the gates, nobody was standing there so I opened the front door. Z… Zach was there. He came in and punched me in my stomach and he… he.', she cried again.

'It's okay. Shhh…', I rubbed her back and stayed there until she fell asleep and the nurse told me that I had to leave so Tori could rest. Tori's parents insisted that Haley and I stayed the night at their house. They made Tori's old room ready for us, I put Haley next to me on the bed. I looked at her tiny face and kissed her forehead. Three years old, almost four and she's been trough a lot. I wanted to give her a normal childhood, I failed.

'I'm sorry Haley. Daddy's gonna make it right. I promise.', I kissed her forehead again and swept her hair out of her face. I laid down on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not my best Chapter, but anyway. Thanks for waiting and telling me to have a save trip. I had fun besides the 13 mosquito bites I have. :D **


	10. My Hero

**Beck POV**

It's a week later and Tori is still anxious. Of every little sound she startles, I'm so worried about her. She could go home after two days, but the police asked a lot of questions when she woke up the day after… Zach. Ugh, I hate him. He's still in jail, lets hope it stays that way. He has already a restraining order, so he can't come near Tori's house or her. As for Haley, she's fine. She is the sweet girl again, she tries to cheer Tori up whenever she can. I see that Tori tries to act in front of Haley and me and pretend that everything's OK with her. I know it's not.

'Tori?', I opened the door and saw a startled Tori sitting on her bed. She relaxed when she saw my face. I walked to her and sat on the bed beside her, I put my arm around her shoulders while she put her arm around my waist and her head on my chest. 'I brought Haley to Trina, she's having a sleepover there.'

'Okay.', she whispered.

'You okay?', she sighed.

'No. But I will be.', I nodded.

'I love you.', I said.

'I love you too.', it was silent for a while.

'Tori?'

'Yes?'

'I found a house.'

'You're gonna move out?', she sat up and looked at me.

'I don't know. I mean Haley sees you as her mother. But we've been dating for three months and live together for four. Aren't we rushing things?', suddenly she laughed, I missed that laugh. 'Why are you laughing?'

'I think we already rushed things when I accepted you and Haley in my house after just two times of seeing each other… Do you want to move out? Is it me?', why would she think it's her?

'Of course not. I just thought you wanted your space back and..', she cut me off.

'You think it's your fault what Zach did to me, don't you?'

'I… yes.', she took my hand and carressed it.

'It's not your fault. Zach is just a jerk, he's always been but I was too blind to fire him. He made me famous and sticked with me during all my movies and concerts. If you haven't been there, it would've been much worse. You saved me. Your my hero, Beck. And not only mine, Haley's too. Your a great dad.'

'Thanks Tor.', she always knows how to make me feel better, even though she feels like… crap herself. I kissed her and she kissed me back, it turned out in a make out session. One thing led to another and you know what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV (Three Months Later)<strong>

Beck and I are dating for 6 months right now, we're still going strong. I forgot Zach with the help of family, friends and especially Beck. Zach is in jail and he has 9 months left there. Dad made sure that he can't come near me. I auditioned for a new movie, it's a comedie. I really don't want to play in a movie with drama.

There is just one problem. About two months and two weeks ago I felt really sick, I still do but anyway. Beck told me to go to the doctor, so I went. The doctor told me that I'm expecting. You know, a child. I'm pregnant. But I haven't told Beck yet. When I found out, Beck and I were dating for three months and saw each other again for four months. I'm almost three months right now. I have to tell him soon since my belly starts to grow now but I'm afraid that he doesn't want this baby since we're only dating for 6 months.

'Oh God.', I put my knife and fork on the table and run to the bathroom. I was having dinner with Beck and Haley until this happened. Another run to the bathroom. I bend my head over the toilet when I heard a knock on the door. I swept my mouth and walked to the sink. 'Come in.'

'Tor? You okay?', should I lie or tell him the truth? 'Are you crying?', huh? Where did those tears come from? Stupid hormones.

'I'm fine.', Beck walked to me and embraced me in a hug.

'You know you can tell me everything right?', he kissed my hair. I pulled away from the hug. He looked confused.

'Don't be angry okay.'

'Why should I be angry?'

'Because we're only dating for six months. I'm.. I'm afraid you'll leave me.'

'Tori. Whatever it is. It will be OK.', I nodded and took a deep breath.

I pulled up my black sweater, which I only wore in order to hide my belly. I honestly think this thing is hideous. Don't know why I bought it. I looked at Beck, he stared at the little bump. 'I guess you know what I mean?'

'How, how long?'

'Almost three months, just a week and I'm three months.'

'How long did you know?'

'A while.', I looked at the ground.

'Am I… the father. I mean it isn't Zach's right?'

'No.', _ew._

'How do you know?', I blushed.

'Well he didn't… you know.', I signed with my hands and I think Beck understood cause he blushed too. It was silent for a while and it felt like hours passing by. 'What are you thinking?'

'I don't know. I'm not angry. But I'm not sure if I'm happy about this.'

'Don't you want to have kids with me?', he startled and looked at me.

'Of course I do. But I didn't expect it would happen so soon. I'm worried. It's like Jade and I. But this time it happened much sooner.'

'But this time it's different. I won't go away.', I reassured him, he nodded.

'I guess.', he walked to me and kissed me. 'May I?', he pointed to the bump and I nodded. He put his hand on it and smiled. 'Why would you think I would leave you if I knew?'

'I don't know. I was afraid. I thought you didn't want this baby since we're only dating for six months.', he stood up and hugged me again.

'Well. It happened and we just have to make the best of it.', I nodded. We went back to the dining room where Haley sat in her chair. Beck thought her that she can't leave the table until she finished eating, she was playing with her food. Beck and I just continued having dinner and it looked like nothing happened. I know it will be alright now but I realize that that conversation of just a minute ago was actually kind of… awkward. I know that Beck loves this baby already, _just by seeing his smile._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay. So. I don't think this Chapter is good. I'm really insecure the last days and I think I have a writersblock since I took two days to write this. Usually I need just one day. :(**

**Well... let me know what you think about it. **


	11. Pregnancy Issues

**Tori POV**** (Four Months)**

I felt sick when I woke up. Morning sickness, mood swings, hormones. Stupid things. I turned around in my bed and opened my eyes, Beck was sleeping next to me. He was laying on his back, one hand under his head and one on his chest. I moved closer to him and put my head on his chest. My eyes almost closed again until I felt nausea coming over me. I sat up and slid my legs off of the bed. I put my pink slippers on and ran to the bathroom next to my bedroom. I reached the toilet on time. After I finished, I heard a knock on the door.

'Hey Tor. Baby giving you a hard time?', I walked to the sink and washed my mouth and face. I saw Beck coming near me trough the mirror. He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach, his head on my right shoulder. I leaned my head on his head.

'Didn't know that being pregnant would be so hard.', he smiled and kissed the side of my head.

'It's your first baby. You heard the doctor, first pregnancy's are the hardest. It'll be alright.', I nodded.

'We still have to tell Haley. You know, that's she's getting a little brother or sister soon.'

'I know.'

'I think she already noticed, well… not that I'm pregnant but that I'm changing. My belly grows fast, is it supposed to be like this after just sixteen weeks?', Beck moved his hand up and down on my belly.

'Don't know. When's your next appointment?'

'Uhm… next month.'

'You can ask than.', I nodded.

'Uh-oh.'

'Wha..?', but before he could finish, I pulled away from his embrace and bend over the toilet… again.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months<strong>

'Mommy?', Haley said.

'Yes sweetie?'

'Why are you getting fatter?'

'Haley.', Beck warned. Too late, tears were welling up in my eyes. And before I knew it, they were falling down my cheeks.

'Oh Mommy. I didn't want to hurt you.', Haley said while hugging my leg. I couldn't lift her anymore, so I sat on the couch and she put her hands on my knees with her head on her hands.

'No, you didn't hurt Mommy. But Daddy and I have to tell you something.', Beck sat next to me on the couch and put Haley on his lap.

'Haley, remember that your friend Emma has a little brother, Josh?', Beck asked. Haley nodded. 'Well… Mommy has a baby in her tummy.', Haley thought about this for a while cause she kept staring at my belly.

'Does that mean that I'm having a little brother too?'

'Yeah, a little brother or a little sister.', I answered.

'Is he getting my room?', Beck and I laughed.

'No of course not. The baby is going to have her or his own room.'

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months<strong>

'The babies are doing great, Miss Vega.'

'Babies?', the doctor nodded.

'Haven't I told you that you're having a twin?', my mouth dropped and I looked at Beck, he stared at the screen. 'Oh, I think I forgot.', the doctor shook his head, he _forgot_? He forgot to tell me that I'm having a twin? 'Do you want to know what the sex is?'

'Uhm… Okey.', I said. Beck nodded. The doctor looked at the screen and smiled.

'Looks to me that you're having two baby girls in three months.', I looked at Beck with tears in my eyes and he kissed me softly on the lips. We smiled and looked at the screen. _Our girls._

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Months<strong>

'Are you sure you don't want to use the manual?', I asked.

'No, I did this with Haley's too.', I saw Beck struggling with the crib we were putting up for the twin.

'Beck…'

'I know how to do this.', he snapped.

'Sorry.', I said quietly, I started to sniff. Why is he so mean to me?

'Oh God.', he murmured, he dropped the parts of the crib and made his way to me. He embraced me in a hug. 'I'm sorry, honey. I didn't meant it like that.'

'I was just trying to help.', I said desperately while I sobbed in his chest.

'I know. I'm sorry.', he pulled my chin up and kissed me. He let me go and took the manual out of my hands and carried on with the crib.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Months<strong>

'My baby is having babies.', my mom said. I was having my baby shower with friends and family. My mom, Trina, Cat, Karen and Maggie were here. It was not a big baby shower but I don't care. I ran into Cat a couple days ago when I went shopping for maternity clothes. Did you know that she makes maternity clothes too? I wore a pink maternity dress Cat designed. She gave me a discount too.

'Mom, please don't cry. You're making me emotional and with this pregnancy it's not a good idea.'

'Sorry. But my daughter is a grown up and pregnant.'

'Hey. I had a baby too, you know. Remember Peter?', Trina said defensive.

'I know Trina. Peter will always be my and your dad's first grandchild and we're very proud of you too.', mom reassured Trina, she smiled at us.

'Tori?'

'Yes Cat?'

'You haven't told me yet how you and Beck end up together.'

'Oh right.', everyone looked at me. 'Well… I just came from my last concert and Z…', oh, this was the first time I mentioned him since, you know.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Tori. You okay?', Cat asked. They all looked sympathetically at me. Of course everyone heard of the Hollywood Star being assaulted by her manager.

'Yeah. Uhm.. after the concert, I went to an after party with you know who and I said I was going to the bathroom. When I finished checking my make-up, I went out of the bathroom but I bumped into someone and that person was Beck. He spilled the drinks over me and then we started a conversation. Then my former manager came and interrupted our conversation rudely, he dragged me to meet Noel, you know. My love interest in "My Eyes Tell Me Everything".'

'Ooohhh. That's a great movie. I saw it with Robbie.', Cat said. She noticed that we were all looking at her, she signed me to continue.

'And Noel and I talked until I got bored and said to him that I saw someone and had to greet that person. Then I found Beck, we arranged to meet at Benny's Ice Cream, so we did. There's where I met Maggie and Haley for the first time. After the Ice Cream Date, I brought Haley and Beck home and went home myself. A couple days later, I found Beck in front of my gates and let him in. He explained me about his house and all. So I decided that Haley and he could stay with me.', I talked for about an hour longer when I finally finished. I didn't realized that Beck and I had made history in just a couple of months until now. Now we're having a twin, I rubbed my belly and felt the babies kick.


	12. Nine Months

**Tori POV (Nine Months)**

My due date is just a week away, everything's ready. Baby room, bottles, diapers. Beck and I are completely ready for the new part of our life. Today's Beck and my anniversary of dating for a year. Beck arranged a diner at my favorite restaurant in L.A.

'Tori, you ready?', Beck asked.

'Yep just a minute.', I took my her purse of the table and walked with my giant belly off the stairs. Oh My Gosh, I feel so fat and heavy.

'You look beautiful.', Beck said from under the stairs.

'No I don't. I look fat but you're too kind to say that.', okay… why did I say that? He's just being nice.

'You're being too harsh to yourself.', he hugged me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'Come on, we're going to be late.', I nodded. Haley is at my parents, so we don't have to worry about that. Beck and I walked to the car and he opened the passenger door for me, I stepped in and he closed the door. He walked to the drivers side and opened the door. He took a seat in the drivers seat and started the car. The ride took 15 minutes and Beck stopped in front of the restaurant. Beck helped me out of the car.

'Thanks.'

'No problem my Love.', a man in a red uniform came to us.

'Hello. I'm here to park your car.'

'Here you go. Name is Beck Oliver.', Beck handed him the car keys and the man stepped in the car en drove away. Beck and I walked in to the restaurant and a waiter stood behind a counter.

'Good evening. Did you make a reservation?'

'Yes. Under the name Beck Oliver?', the waiter looked on the list and nodded.

'Follow me.', he led us to a table for two. The table was decorated with plates with flower patterns on it and a red folded napkin on the plates. 'This is the menu. I'll come back when you're ready.', he walked away.

'Thanks.', Beck said. Beck and I started talking about all kind of things. The twins was a subject we couldn't stop talking about. We already chose the names. The evening went pretty fast and we're eating our desserts now. Which was a sort of pudding, I can't remember the name. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my belly, I screamed and I saw Beck running to my side of the table. The waiter of the beginning was standing by my side pretty quickly.

'Ma'am. Is everything alright?'

'Tori. What's happening?', I just screamed again and put my arms around myself. I felt something dripping down my leg. I looked at the white maternity dress I wore and saw a red color forming. No, this can't be happening.

'Hello. You're speaking with Mike Nichols and a pregnant woman is bleeding here.', he stopped talking, probably because he listened to the person on the other side of the telephone. I kept screaming and saw the other guests of the restaurant staring at me in shock. Beck stood next to me, rubbing my right arm while saying that everything's going to be alright. 'We're at Diamonds…. Yes the restaurant…. Okay…. Thank you.', he hung up and turned his head to me. 'Ma'am the paramedics are on their way.', I nodded and screamed again. I feel so dizzy right now.

'Tori!', I looked around me and noticed that I fell off my chair, Beck was holding me. The chair was covered with blood. Oh, I have to pay for that. I ruined their chair…it's getting pretty dark here. 'Tori, stay with me!'

'Beck?', I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

'No Tori! Stay with me!', Tori closed her eyes but was still breathing. The paramedics arrived and I felt someone pulling my arm but I was holding Tori and I'm not letting go.

'Sir. You have to let go if you want us to help her.', I looked at the paramedic and then at Tori. I nodded and he took Tori over, he put her down on the floor and opened her eye lids. He then said something to the other paramedic and they put Tori on a brancard. They rolled Tori to the ambulance and I climbed in the ambulance too, sitting on the bench next to her, holding her hand. 'Stop the bleeding Jack!', the paramedic at the passenger seat yelled. There were three paramedics, the driver, the paramedic who yelled and apparently Jack, who was trying to stop the blood.

'I'm trying!', he was looking from Tori to me and then to Tori again. We arrived at the ambulance and they rolled Tori out of the ambulance. 'Sir, stay here until I come back and say that you can come. Okay?', I nodded. The paramedic, Jack, ran to the other paramedics who were rolling Tori into the hospital, probably the ER. I sat there on the bench, looking at the ground which was covered with blood… Tori's blood. What's happening? I put my head in my hands and noticed that Tori's blood was covering my hands too. 'Sir? You can come now.', I stood up and followed the paramedic, Jack.

'How is she?', I asked.

'I don't know. The doctor said that she needs a c-section. So they're busy with that now. Sir?'

'Yes?'

'You look very pale. Are you alright?', he turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

'Not really. My girlfriend and children are in danger and I don't know… know….', my voice cracked.

'Sir. You have to be strong… for them.', I nodded.

'You're right.', we walked. Where to? I don't know.

'Okay. Sir. We're in the waiting room. You have to stay here until the doctor is able to talk to you about Miss Vega's conditions. The nurses are here if you have questions in the meantime and the restrooms are there if you want to clean yourself up.', I nodded again.

'Okay.', the paramedic tapped me on the shoulder and walked away. I walked to the restrooms and cleaned my self up. There was no blood on my hands anymore but my tie had blood stains on it, so I put it off and threw it away. When I finished cleaning myself up, I walked to the nurses desk. 'Excuse me?'

'How can I help you?'

'May I make a call?'

'Of course.', she pushed the phone my way. 'Here you go.'

'Thank you.', I dialed the number of Tori's parents. Three rings.

'Hello?', it was Holly.

'Hi Mrs. Vega.'

'Beck?', I heard her laugh. 'Checking on Haley? She's asleep. She asked for you though.'

'I have to tell you something Mrs. Vega.', it was quiet on the other side.

'Do I want to know this?', she asked with a high voice.

' It's about Tori. She… I don't know what happened. But she started bleeding in the restaurant and passed out and now she's in surgery. The paramedic said that the doctor is doing a c-section on her.'

'Oh My God.', Holly whispered.

'What happened Holly?', I heard Tori's dad say. I heard nothing for a while.

'Beck? You're still there?', David asked me.

'Yes. I'm here.'

'Okay. Holly, me and Haley are on our way to the hospital. Holly's calling Trina. We see you in a sec.'

'Okay. Bye.'

'Bye.', I hung up and took a seat. My head in my hands.

'Mr. Oliver?', I put my head up.

'Yes?'

'The babies are okay. They're asleep but we put them in incubators.', I sighed out of relief.

'And Tori?'

'She lost a lot of blood.', he bit his lip and I felt a lump forming in my throat. He looked left of him and I followed his gaze. Three nurses were rolling a bed with a white sheet covering a human shape…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to update yesterday but there were some problems with the computer. So íf I don't update for a couple days, it's because of that. **

**BTW thanks for all the reviews. :D**


	13. Miracles

**Beck POV**

No…. no….'NOOOOO! TORI!', I screamed.

'Sir calm down.', he put his hands on my shoulders but I struggled and wanted to go to Tori.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me. 'Beck?', I turned around and looked in shock at the smiling face.

'T-Tori?', she still smiled at me, she lay on a bed with wheels, there were two nurses who were probably rolling the bed.

'Miss Vega was very brave, she woke up and we started with the c-section. She lost a lot of blood but the babies are perfectly fine. So is Miss Vega.'

'I thought… the bed… the human shape… the white sheet.', the doctor looked at me with slight confusion, then he laughed. Now I'm confused.

'That was a doll. To practice on. Those nurses are interns and are practicing on it. They put a sheet on it so it doesn't look like a lifeless person. Well… maybe it's not a good plan to do that either since people now think it's a person who passed away.', okay. That was so not funny. I made my way to Tori and embraced her in a hug.

'I was so scared. I thought I lost you.', I kissed her softly on the lips and then on her forehead. 'I love you.'

'I love you too and for now, the only thing we lost is the white dress I wore tonight.', she pecked me on the lips, I laughed.

'And my blue tie.'

'Really?', she frowned. 'I really liked that one.', we laughed and Tori's parents with Haley in Holly's arms were running to us. 'Mom, Dad.'

'Mommy!', Haley reached for Tori. Tori gave Haley a hug but Holly was still holding Haley. It was still painful to put pressure on her stomach.

'How are you? How are the babies?', Holly asked in a rush.

'Mom, calm down. The babies are fine and so am I.'

'Thank God.', Holly handed me Haley, who gave me a hug too and Holly hugged Tori, followed by David. The nurses brought Tori to her room and Trina arrived ten minutes later.

'I'm sorry but there are too many people here now. Miss Vega needs her rest.'

'Oh, come on David. Let's go home. Beck? Should we take Haley with us?', I nodded.

'Sure.'

'Well I see you tomorrow then, baby sister. Hopefully we can see the babies tomorrow. What are their names?', Trina said while giving Tori a hug. Tori smiled at me before she answered.

'The oldest one is Sophie Dawn Oliver-Vega and the youngest one is Leah Hope Oliver-Vega.'

'Those names are beautiful honey. See you tomorrow.', Holly and David gave Tori a hug and a kiss before they went away.

'Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy.', Haley said while she waved at us. I waved at her and Tori send her a hand kiss. We stopped when they were out of sight.

'Are you tired?', she nodded. 'Have some rest. It was a hectic day for us.'

'Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.', I kissed her passionately and when we pulled away, she smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

I woke up and turned around. Ow… my belly still hurts. I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping Beck on the couch next to me in front of the window. I smiled. Suddenly the lights went on, I sat up straight and looked at the doorway. A nurse was standing there with a food tray.

'Good morning.', she said.

'Morning.', she put the tray on the table in front of me. I looked at the tray. Brown bread with cheese, orange juice and butter.

'After you finished eating, we're going to bring the babies for their food.', I raised my eyebrows cause I didn't understood her. She noticed and she continued. 'Uhm… mother milk?'

'Ohw.', I blushed. She giggled.

'No need to be embarrassed. It's very natural for mothers.', she walked out of the room and I started eating. Oh My God, I'm so hungry, I don't even care that this bread is dry and I have to drink every time I take a bite.

'Hungry?', I startled and choked on the bread. I didn't notice that Beck woke up and stared at me. He made his way to me and tapped my back. 'Sorry, didn't meant to let you choke on your food.', I coughed.

'Not your fault. Ate too fast.', I smiled and he leaned in for a kiss. He gave me a soft kiss and then it turned out in a passionate kiss.

'Uh-hum.', we pulled away, blushing. The nurse who brought my food was standing in the doorway with a double incubator. Two pair of feet moving in it, look those cute little baby socks. She rolled it and stopped it next to my bed. 'Sophie and Leah are very thrilled to see their Mommy and Daddy.', I looked down at the babies and felt tears welling up in my eyes. I thought those mood swings were only there during the pregnancy. Beck rubbed my back, while making a picture of the twin with the disposable camera he bought in the shop downstairs. Didn't even know they sold those things in hospitals. 'Okay. Time for their food.', I blushed again while the nurse pulled the curtain around my bed. Beck was still standing next to me.

'Uhm… how am I going to do this? First Sophie then Leah?', she shook her head.

'No, they're going to eat at the same time.', huh? Is that even possible?

'Okay… Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'Could you wait on the couch, behind the curtain?', he raised his eyebrows.

'You know I've seen them when we made them right?'

'Beh-heck', I whined.

'Okay. Already going.', he pushed the curtain away and walked to the couch, the curtain covered the whole space around the bed.

'You ready?', the nurse asked. I nodded, I unbuttoned my hospital dress while the nurse lifted Sophie and hold her until I was ready. This is so weird. She handed me Sophie and I hold her in my left arm. The nurse then lifted Leah and handed me her too, I hold her in my right arm. 'Okay, now shift a little so they can… yeah.', they started eating right away. Again… this is so weird. I looked at them, they're so cute and tiny and…

'Ow!'

'What?', I heard Beck ask while he pushed the curtain away.

'Sophie bit me.', I looked at Beck and he was staring at me. 'See! That's the reason why I asked you to sit behind the curtain.'

'I was looking at the babies, not you.'

'Ohw. Am I that ugly?', wow… where did that came from?

'Of course you're not ugly. You're beautiful. But look at them. They're a miracle.', I nodded. Sophie stopped eating and moved in my arm, starting to cry.

'Ooh. She's done eating. Now you have to let her burp, but maybe it's a better idea to let the Daddy do it since you still have your arms full.', the nurse said, I nodded. Beck carefully took Sophie out of my arms and shifted her, so she lay in the position to burp. He tapped her on the back slowly and she burped but a part of the mother milk came on his shoulder, ew. Beck's the one who's going to let Leah burp too.

'You know, Leah has to be burped too.', I said, winking at Beck. He smirked and swept Sophie's mouth, he put her in the incubator again, wrapping her in the pink blanket with the S on it, which we bought after we agreed to the names. Leah has a purple one with the letter L. A couple minutes later, Leah was done too, but she just lay in my arms, I let her burp and she luckily didn't spit on me. I handed her to the nurse and she wrapped Leah in her purple blanket and put her in the incubator. 'I'll bring them back to the baby department. You can visit anytime.', I nodded and put my hospital dress back on while the nurse rolled the incubator with the girls out of the room. Beck sat beside me on the bed.

'Thank you.', he said.

'For what?'

'For those miracles.', he smiled at me and kissed me.


	14. Family Visit

**Tori POV**

'You ready?', Beck asked, I nodded. Today was the day that the girls and I could go home, finally. I took the bag with the baby stuff and my clothes in it and put it around my shoulder. Beck lifted the maxi cozies with Sophie and Leah in it, in his left hand he held Sophie and in his right hand he held Leah, they were both sleeping cause I just gave them their food.

'Take care.', the doctor said while giving me a hand.

'Thank you.', he smiled at me and Beck and I walked out of the hospital. We walked to the parking lot and searched for our car. I opened the doors when we arrived at the car. I put the bag down on the passenger's seat and took Leah over from Beck. Beck put Sophie in the car and made sure she was save. He then took Leah over from me and did the same. I stepped in the car and soon Beck followed me, he started the car and drove away. I couldn't help and looked at the girls every once in a while. The ride took 15 minutes, Beck parked in front of the house and brought the girls inside. We brought them to the baby room and put them carefully in their crib. I put the baby phone on and went down-stairs with Beck, we sat down on the couch.

'You okay?'

'Yeah. Just tired.', Beck kissed my temple and put his arm around me.

'You should get some rest. Your parents, Trina and Rich with Peter are coming later to look at the babies and bring Haley.', I nodded. Suddenly we heard a baby cry and then another cry, they woke each other up. I stood up and started to walk to the stairs, Beck followed me. We walked to the baby room and to the crib. I looked down at the babies and lifted Sophie carefully while Beck lifted Leah. We could make the difference between them because Sophie has a little mole on her cheek above her lip and Leah's hair curled more.

'Shhh…', I rocked Sophie slowly and she stirred a little but stopped crying. I walked out of the room and walked downstairs to the living-room. I sat down on the couch and hold Sophie. Beck joined me with Leah. Leah fell asleep again and Beck put her down in the crib we put in the living-room, there was a crib in the baby room and in the living-room. Sophie fell asleep too a couple minutes later and I was about to put her down when the doorbell rang and she startled and woke up, Leah was still sleeping but stirred a little. I signed with my head to Beck to open the door. He walked to the front door and looked who was standing at the gates, he opened the gates and the front door. I walked to the front door and saw the car of my parents and the car of Trina. They stepped out after they parked the car and walked near us.

'He-ey!', Trina greeted.

'Shhh!', I signed to Sophie and to the crib with my head and Trina nodded.

'Sorry.', she whispered. My parents came inside too with a sleeping Haley and Rich walked to us with a one year old Peter, who was just looking around. I noticed Trina walking to the crib and bending over.

'Trina!', I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. She startled and turned around, looking at me.

'You are a little over protective Tori. I won't wake her up, I just want to look at her.', Beck smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I sighed and took a seat on the couch, Sophie was looking at me and moved her hands. I pulled my finger out and she grabbed it.

'May I hold her?', my mom asked, she sat next to me.

'Sure.', I moved to the left and handed her Sophie. She smiled at the baby and gave her a little kiss on the forehead, my dad was still holding Haley. I walked to him.

'Let me take her to her room.', he nodded and handed me Haley, I lifted her. Gosh, I forgot that four year olds are heavy when they're sleeping. Haley started kindergarten a couple weeks ago, she goes to the same kindergarten as Emma, they have play dates and all. I can't wait for Sophie and Leah to have those, have play dates and I can go shopping with my three daughters. I walked inside Haley's room which Beck and I decorated, we painted her room green since she told us that green is her favorite color. The curtains are white and she still has the king-size bed but the sheets had Disney princesses on it. I walked to the bed and tucked her in. I gave her a kiss on the head and walked down-stairs, leaving the door of Haley's bedroom door a little open.

'I remember you and Trina as a baby.', my mom said while holding Sophie, she was still awake and was still moving her hands. My dad stroked Sophie's head. I sat next to my mom again. 'Trina was a chubby baby, she couldn't stop eating. Your dad and I let her nibble on our pink so she wouldn't start crying for food. And she always cried without any reason, like she was crying for attention.', Trina crying for attention… Really? I looked at Trina and smirked at her, she stuck her tongue out, I did the same. 'And Tori was a lovely child, she only cried when she was hungry or needed a change but I love you both.', I smiled and hugged my mom carefully, making sure I wasn't crushing Sophie.

'I love you too Mom.', the day went on like that. Memories… Mom and Dad went home at ten o'clock when I got really tired and they told me to get some rest. Trina and Rich went home at seven because of Peter and his bedtime. Beck and I just brought Sophie and Leah upstairs and put them in the crib. Haley woke up after her nap and played with Peter for a while until she got bored and went upstairs to play with her ponies, she has something with ponies lately, I hope she doesn't want a real one later when she's older.

'So… this day was exhausting.', I exclaimed.

'I know but it'll be easier when they're older.', I nodded. Beck and I just laid down in our bed and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, there was no internet, but I was able to write more Chapters so Chapter 14 and 15 are supposed to be up now. :D**


	15. Sophie

**Tori POV**

Sophie and Leah are two weeks old now. I can't believe those weeks went so fast. Beck got a new job offer for a movie. Since "Life Goes On" his life changed, well.. it already changed with me and the babies but I mean is that he gets a lot of job offers, a lot of producers wants him to play in their movie. Beck accepted and auditioned for the movie, he got the part. I decided to quit working for a while, to take care for the twin. I told Beck that I'm going to start working when Sophie and Leah are at least a year old.

'Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'Could you move a little, I'm not comfortable.', Beck shifted a little in the bed and laid on his side, I laid on my side too and felt Beck putting his left arm around me, pulling me closer to him. Beck and I just laid down to go to bed and get some sleep after another exhausting day. 'Goodnight.'

'Night.', I felt Beck's head on my head and his chin on my shoulder. I fell asleep….. I heard a cry coming out of the baby phone and opened my eyes, I looked at the digital clock on the dresser: 4AM. The girls are probably hungry, they wake up at 4AM lately. I moved Beck's hand off of me and shifted out of his grip slowly, so I didn't wake him up. I put on my slippers and my robe and walked to the baby room. I walked to the crib and looked at the babies.

'Hey. Are you hungry? Huh.', I looked at Leah, she was crying and moving with her arms and legs. Then I looked at Sophie, she didn't move. Is she sleeping? Usually she wakes up when her sister cries and vice versa. I put my hand on Sophie's belly and carefully shook her a little. This is strange. I lifted her up and put my finger under her nose…. She isn't breathing… WHY ISN"T SHE BREATHING? 'BECK! BECK COME HERE NOW!', nothing… 'BECK!', I heard something fall and running near me.

'What's wrong? Why are you crying?', I didn't notice I started crying. I walked to Beck and showed him Sophie, he pulled his eyebrows up and took Sophie over. 'Oh God..', he murmured.

'What?... Tell me Beck! What's wrong with the baby? What's wrong with Sophie?'

'Honey. Calm down. Get Leah and wait in Haley's room okay?', I nodded and lifted Leah, she was crying. Then I walked to Haley's room and turned the lamp on next to her bed. I sat on the bed next to the sleeping Haley, she's a deep sleeper. I managed to feed Leah without breaking down yet, I want to know what's going on. Leah fell asleep a couple minutes later. Then I heard something terrifying, sirens. I walked to the door and then at the scene downstairs. I heard Beck talk to someone and then I heard people coming upstairs so I walked back into Haley's room. I took a deep breath and walked out of Haley's room into the baby room. I saw paramedics, police and a doctor in the room together with Beck, he had his arms crossed. He saw me and walked to me. 'Honey.', I stepped backwards, I still hold Leah.

'No. What's with Sophie? What's happening Beck?', he was about to say something until I heard the doctor say something.

'The baby died. There's nothing we can do.', everything's spinning, I can't breath and the last thing I knew was my world turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple Hours Later:<strong>

I had the worst nightmare ever, I dreamt that Sophie died. I opened my eyes slowly. Hey… this isn't my bedroom. Where am I? 'Tori?', I turned my head and saw Beck in his pajamas holding Leah, I know that because I swear that I dressed Leah in white and Sophie in blue. Haley was asleep on a couch. 'You were out for a couple hours. How are you feeling?'

'Where's Sophie?', he sighed and looked at me. 'What?'

'Tor.', he sighed again. 'Sophie died. The doctors said it's SIDS. There was nothing we can do.',

'No! You're lying!', I screamed. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. I was facing Beck. 'Sophie's in her room, in the crib, she's sleeping!', I heard footsteps and suddenly Trina and my parents were standing in the doorway, I woke Haley up and she stared at me.

'Tor. I'm so sorry.', Trina said while sitting next to me.

'No! You're lying! You're all lying!', I stood up but my legs failed on me and I fell on the ground. Soon Beck was embracing me. I sat on the ground on my knees and cried in my hands. Beck put his arms around me and pulled me up so I was crying against his chest now.

'Shhh…', Beck rubbed my back and kissed my head.

'Wh… What did I do wrong Beck?', I cried.

'Hey. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault.'

'Then who's fault is it?', I looked at him and he just kissed my forehead, I put my head on his chest again.

'I don't know honey. I don't know.', my baby died, my baby girl died, my Sophie _died._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry for doing this.  
><strong>


	16. Mourning

**Beck POV**

It's a week later and it's getting much worse with Tori with the day. Fist she cried non-stop for four days and the last three days she's been quiet and I have to force her to eat something. With this she wasn't able to care for Leah.

'Tori?', I walked to the baby room and saw Tori packing all Sophie's stuff. 'What are you doing?', she stopped for a second and looked at me, then she carried on.

'Sophie needs her blanket when she's cold.', I sighed and walked to her, I embraced her in a hug. She pushed me away. 'I have to finish this.', I pulled her into the hug again and she tried to push me away again. 'Let me go Beck.'

'No. I think you need this right now.'

'Beck!'

'I'm hurt too, you know.', she stopped struggling and looked at me.

'I'm sorry.', she had tears in her eyes.

'It's okay.'

'Sophie died.', I looked at her. This is the first time she said it.

'I know… I know.', I kissed her forehead and we hugged again. We stayed that way until Leah cried. I let her go and walked near the crib but Tori stopped me.

'Let me.', I nodded and Tori lifted Leah and hold her in her arms. 'Are you hungry?', Tori sat down in the rocking chair and fed Leah. Tori caressed Leah's head while feeding her. 'I know you miss your sister… I miss her too.'

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later:<strong>

Today's Sophie's funeral. Tori and I already said our goodbyes when we dressed her for the funeral, we decided to dress her in a white baby suit and a white baby hat for newborns, so it looks like she's just sleeping. We asked if the baby blanket with the S on it could go with her in the coffin, so she isn't cold, the way Tori describes it. We also decided for a closed coffin, seeing a baby in a coffin is no happy face.

The ceremony just ended and Tori and I are driving to the Vega's house. A couple minutes later we arrived. Tori got Leah out of the car and I got Haley, who was sleeping.

'That was a wonderful ceremony.', Holly said while putting tea on the table. I nodded and looked at Tori, she was staring at Leah. Holly noticed and bit her lip.

'Tor?', still staring. 'Tori?', she shook her head and looked at me. 'You okay?', she nodded and looked back at Leah. 'Maybe you should get some rest. Here let me take Leah.', I bended over but she pulled away.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Tor.'

'I'm fine. Really.', I sighed. I looked at Trina and she first looked at Tori and the baby and then at me, she signed me to follow her to the kitchen. I stood up, put Haley on the couch, so she could sleep further and walked to the kitchen.

'She's having a bad time.', I said.

'You have to talk about it with her.'

'And say what Trina? I know our baby is dead but you have to move on. That's kinda harsh isn't it.'

'Geez. I was only saying. I hate it to see my baby sister like this.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, you're having a bad time too.', I nodded. Trina and I got some snacks and walked back to the living room. Tori and Leah weren't there.

'Where's Tori?', I asked.

'Up-stairs in her old room with Leah.', David said. I nodded and put the snacks down on the table. I walked upstairs, to Tori's room and opened the door. Leah lay in the middle of the bed with her baby blanket on her, she had her pacifier in her mouth and Tori lay with her back to me, beside Leah.

'Hey.'

'Hey.', she said quietly. I walked to her and laid next to her, the bed was big enough for both of us on one side and Leah in the middle. I put my arm around her, my hand resting on her stomach and she put her arm on my arm, her hand on my hand. She caressed my hand with her thumb. 'She was completely healthy. How?'

'I don't know. All we know is that she's on a better place now.'

'What kind of better place is there than with us? Her family.', I didn't answer that, I don't know the answer. I put my head on her head and my chin on her shoulder, she breathed deeply. 'Beck?'

'Yes?', I looked at Leah, she slept but she moved a little with her arm.

'Will you stay with me forever? No matter what happens in the future?'

'Of course. I love you.'

'I love you too.', we laid there in silence for a while, watching Leah sleep. 'Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'If we ever get more children, then it's never gonna replace Sophie, is it?'

'Of course not. Sophie is always going to have a place in our heart.'

'And what if we forget her?'

'We won't. We'll make sure of that, together.', she nodded. We stayed that way, we fell asleep and we woke up if Leah woke up, needed a change or wanted some food.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

I woke up next to Tori and… hey… where is Leah? I stood up slowly, so I didn't wake Tori up and cause her to freak out. I walked downstairs and saw Holly holding Leah and talking to Haley. 'Morning.', I said.

'Good morning. I wanted to look at you and saw that Leah was awake. She already ate, I gave her the bottle.', I nodded and looked at Haley, she just finished eating her pancakes. I gave her a kiss on her head.

'Morning Daddy.'

'Good morning, Sunshine. Could you go upstairs and brush you teeth?', she nodded and went upstairs. Holly scooped some pancakes for me on a plate and gave it to me.

'Caring for little children remind me of caring for Trina and Tori when they were younger, waking up in the morning and seeing those faces. They can drive you crazy but you can't live without them since the day they were born.', I nodded and finished my pancakes. Where's Haley? She should be done by now. I walked to Holly and gave Leah a kiss, then I walked upstairs and walked to the bathroom, Haley wasn't there. I suddenly heard talking in Tori's room. I walked to the room and stood behind a closed door, there was a little space open.

'Come sit with me.', I heard Tori say.

'Mommy?'

'Yes?'

'Don't you love me anymore.', silence.

'Of course I love you. I still love you and I'll never stop loving you, Haley. Why would you think that?'

'You don't talk to me anymore.', Tori sighed.

'Mommy's just sad because I can't see Sophie anymore.'

'But Sophie's just sleeping.'

'Yes… but Sophie won't wake up anymore. We can't see her anymore or hold her anymore.'

'But why?'

'I don't know.', silence. 'But Haley, never think that Mommy doesn't love you anymore. I'll always love you no matter what. Do you understand?'

'Yes Mommy.'

'Good. Give Mommy a hug?', I opened the door and saw Tori and Haley hug. Tori looked at me and smiled. She's smiling again. I know that everything will be alright. Sophie will always be here with us. She'll still be loved and remembered by the people who loved her since the day she was born.


	17. Raising Children

**Beck POV (Five Years Later)**

It's five years later and Haley's nine and Leah is five. Haley goes to third grade and Leah's in kindergarten, shoe goes to first grade next year. Tori and I are together for six years and we still love each other, I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. She gave birth to a baby boy three years ago named Riley Beckett Oliver-Vega, he's three and he looks a lot like me, like Leah looks a lot like her mother. And we got blessed with another baby girl last month, her name is Anne Sophie Oliver-Vega. We all go to Sophie's grave every month, her sisters and brother know about her. Tori went to therapy for a year, starting a month after Sophie's death. She's fine now.

'Riley stop chasing your sister and Leah stop whining.', Tori said. I chuckled and Tori turned her head immediately sending me a death glare, I looked at Anne. She stirred a little in my arms and I smiled, she's asleep.

'Mommy, where are my blue hairpins?', Haley asked.

'In your dresser, in the jewel box you got for Christmas.', she nodded and ran upstairs. Tori plopped down on the couch beside me and gave Anne a kiss on her forehead. 'Why can't they stay like this?', I laughed.

'You wanted a big family.', she pecked me on the lips.

'I know. But the baby after Anne is the last one.', I chuckled. 'I'm serious.', I nodded. Tori told me that she wanted to have a big family, six children to be exact. Haley, Sophie, Leah, Riley, Anne and the baby who's coming… in a couple years. If people ask how many children we have, we answer with six, one is already in a better place and the other is coming in a couple years. Suddenly I heard a scream and a cry. Tori stood up and ran to the kitchen, I followed. There was Riley and Leah, Leah cried and Riley had a toy in his hand.

'NO!', Riley yelled while he pointed his finger at Leah. Tori sighed and lifted Leah, she pulled her hand out to Riley and Riley took her hand. Tori walked with the kids back to the living-room and sat down on the couch, she turned Leah on her lap, so Leah was facing her and Riley stood on the ground and put his hand on Tori's knee.

'What happened?', Leah started talking but it was hard to understand, since she hiccupped and sobbed in between words. Riley started crying while Leah was talking, probably because he thinks Leah is wrong. Eventually the story went like this: Riley was playing with the toy he had in his hand before and then Leah wanted _that _toy, of course Riley said "No" and Leah got angry and they started fighting. Riley got sick of it and hit Leah with the toy on her head. Tori sighed. 'Leah, Riley was already playing with it, why do you always have to have the toys your brother's playing with? And Riley, Mommy always told you that you have to share with others. Say sorry to your sister for hitting her.'

'Sowy.', he gave Leah a kiss and a hug. Tori then put Leah on the ground and Riley and Leah started playing with each other like nothing happened. I admire Tori for handling with this and stay calm all the time.

'You did great.', I said while kissing her temple. I just put Anne in her crib when Leah was telling Tori what happened.

'Thanks. Do you have to work tomorrow?'

'Yes. Filming starts tomorrow. But I'll be back in the evening.', she nodded. Tori stopped working because she was pregnant but she's going to audition for a new movie next week. I looked around me… no kids, they're upstairs. I looked at Tori. 'Tori…', she raised her eyebrow and then she moved her mouth in an "O" shape.

'No Beck.'

'Please?', I said while embracing her in a hug, we put each other's arms around each other's waist.

'No.', I pouted.

'You're so mean to me.', she frowned.

'The kids are here.', she whispered.

'They're upstairs.', she bit her lip.

'Fine.', she stood on her toes so she could reach my ear. She blew a little in my ear, causing me to blush, every time she does that, I blush… stop with the blushing Beckett, be a man! I mentally slapped myself. She chuckled and started to whisper. 'Becky-Bear?', I smiled.

'Yes? Tori-Boo?'

'Wanna play a game?', she bit my ear and pulled back, we leaned in for a kiss. Our lips almost touching…

'Eeeeeeeeeewwwwww!', we pulled away from each other and looked at Haley who was standing in the doorway, she giggled and ran back upstairs. Tori sighed and walked away.

'Where are you going?', she turned around.

'Kitchen. Making dinner.', she turned around again and was about to make her way to the kitchen but I pulled her arm and twisted her, I took her face in my hands and pressed her lips on mine's, it was a quite passionate kiss. We pulled away after a couple minutes, breathless.

'Let me take you on a date. This Saturday? I'll ask Cat to babysit and the kids would love to see Katie again.', Katie is Cat's and Robbie's daughter, she was born in the same year as Riley and they're both three. 'Whatcha say?', Tori smiled, kissed and patted my cheek. Then she turned around and walked near the kitchen. 'Is that a yes?', she just turned around and winked at me. I'll take it as a yes. I was lost in thoughts about the date with Tori this Saturday until I heard a cry, it was Anne, who woke up. We had dinner an hour later, but Tori started eating later since she has to feed Anne first.

'Leah, Riley come here.', I said while chasing them.

'No bath!', they screamed. Like every evening, they have to take a bath before they go to bed, but I always end chasing them before I'm able to put them in the bathtub.

'Your bath is getting cold. And Haley is waiting for you two to finish your bath.'

'No bath!', they screamed again. Okay, that's it.

'RILEY BECKETT AND LEAH HOPE OLIVER-VEGA! BATHROOM!', they looked at me for a second but then ran to the bathroom, they know that I don't get mad at them except when they make me really mad. I managed to get them in the bath after that and tuck them in bed, all our children have their own bedroom, so we have quite a big house.

'Goodnight Daddy.', Leah said. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving a little space when I closed the door. Luckily our children aren't afraid of the dark, but Leah had a phase that she was afraid to go to her room because she thought there was a monster under her bed. I walked to Haley's room to tuck her in, she's still my little girl. It's amazing how she looks like Jade. Tori and I haven't seen Jade for a while, the last time was with Riley's birth, cause Cat gave birth to Katie in that year.

'Hello Daddy.', Haley said. I smiled and hugged her, I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead like I do with all my children.

'Goodnight. Sweet dreams.', I was about to walk out of the room and then I heard Haley say:

'Goodnight…. Becky-Bear.', how could she has heard that? Tori whispered, didn't she? Haley giggled. 'Just kidding Daddy.', I walked out of the room, down the hall until I suddenly heard a cry. I walked to Anne's room, I could see Tori lifting Anne and sitting in the rocking chair but I don't think she noticed me standing in the doorway.

'Shhhh… it's okay. Mommy's here.', she rocked a little with the chair but Anne kept crying. 'Shhhh…', still crying. 'Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.', Tori sang. I listened while she sang the whole song. 'And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.', she ended. Tori stood up and put Anne in her crib, probably because she fell asleep, it's amazing that she can do that with just singing one song. I walked over to Tori and stood behind her, putting my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulder. We looked at the sleeping Anne.

'You're amazing. You know that?', she giggled. 'I love you.', she turned her head and looked me in the eyes.

'I love you too.', we kissed.


	18. The Unforgettable Date

**Tori POV**

I woke up this morning and saw Leah sitting on my and Beck's bed, staring at us. I stood up and put them all under the shower, to be quick. Today's Saturday and Beck is going on a date with me, he didn't tell me where we're going though, so I'm quite curious. I hope Cat and Robbie can handle our kids, they're pretty… energetic if you ask me, my and Beck's kids I mean. Beck and I are supposed to drop the kids off at Cat's and Robbie's at four, so Beck and I can prepare ourselves.

'Beck. Wake up. Beck. It's ten o'clock. I put the kids under the shower already and dressed them but you have to keep an eye on them when I'm under the shower.', he opened his eyes and looked at me, he sat straight up and swept his mouth, he drooled on his pillow, yuck. 'Ew Beck.', I pointed at the pillow.

'Sorry. I'll change the covers.', he said while giving me a kiss. While he stood up, I got into the bathroom and showered. I got dressed and walked downstairs, to see everyone having breakfast. Beck scooped some toast with eggs on a plate and put it on an empty place at the table. Beck cut Riley's toast with eggs in pieces since he can't do it by himself yet. Haley and Leah were already eating, Haley's pieces were in perfect shapes and Leah's looked like they were crushed. Anne is sleeping in the living-room, Beck already gave her the bottle and put the baby phone on.

'Thanks.', I said while taking a seat at the table. Beck nodded and kissed my head after finishing Riley's toast.

'I'm gonna take a shower.', I nodded and he made his way upstairs. The rest of the day went normal, dealing with the fights between Leah and Riley, Haley who can't find her stuff. They drive me crazy but I love them, I can't describe how much I love them, same for Beck. I'm not looking forward to start working again, I think I'll miss them too much, but Haley and Leah have to go to school though and Riley goes to the crèche, Beck and I bring Anne to my parents until she turns one, then she goes to the crèche too.

'Riley.', I warned. He was looking at Leah's Barbie car and that usually means he's gonna take it without asking, causing him and Leah to start a fight again. He looked at me and smiled innocently.

'Are you ready?', Beck asked from behind me, I sat on the couch watching at Leah and Riley. Haley's upstairs, she's nine and she wants to be alone now and left alone, I thought only teenagers had those phases, clearly not. But sometimes she just comes to me and Beck and gives us hugs and kisses and Beck and I cherish those moments, she's still our little girl.

'Ready.', I said while standing up. 'Riley, Leah put your shoes on.', they ran to the hall and I followed to help them putting their shoes on, while Beck put Anne in her maxi cosi. 'Haley!'

'Yes?'

'We're leaving.'

'I'm coming.', then I heard footsteps and Haley standing in the hall also, I didn't have to ask her, she put her shoes on and put her coat on. When everybody was ready, we walked out of the door and to the car. I helped Riley and Leah with their car seat while Beck put Anne in the car. Haley already put her seatbelt on. When we were sure the kids were save in the car, we stepped in and drove to the Shapiro's.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

'Tori!', Cat squealed. I hugged her with one arm cause I held Anne's maxi cosi in the other.

'Hi Cat. Thank you so much for babysitting.', I said while Cat took Anne over.

'I'm not a baby.', Haley said.

'I know, sweetie.', I reassured her while she stepped inside the house.

'LEAH!', Katie screamed, I looked behind Cat and Katie just came downstairs. I smiled and waved at her, she came to me and gave me a hug.

'Hello Auntie Tori.', then her and Leah went inside and went upstairs after Leah said goodbye to me.

'It's not a problem Tor. Besides it's fun to Katie since she doesn't have siblings.', I nodded. Cat can't have children anymore after Katie, she was really depressed about it but she's very happy that she has Katie. Suddenly I felt Riley pulling my jeans. I looked down.

'Mommy, I don't want you away.', I bow and gave him a hug and kiss.

'Mommy's back tomorrow and you can play with your sisters and Katie and hey, Uncle Robbie is here too. Okay?', it's so weird, I'd always thought that he would say that to Beck instead of me because they're both boys, but he always does that when I drop him off at the crèche or somewhere else. I asked Beck about it and he'd never said that to Beck, only that he'll miss Beck.

'Okay.', he nodded.

'Okay then. I love you.', I said while giving him a hug. 'Bye Cat, see you tomorrow.', I walked back to the car.

'Bye. Come Riley.', I heard before the door closed and I stepped inside the car, Beck and I then drove back home to get ready for our date.

* * *

><p><strong>Again Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

When we arrived home, I took a shower and decided to put my blue strapless dress on with the ribbon around my waist. I looked in my shoes-closet and picked the blue heels, they're not that high. I checked my make-up, which was just lip-gloss and walked downstairs. Beck was already waiting for me under the stairs, I cleared my throat and he turned around and smiled. 'Hey.', I said. He just stared. 'What?'

'You just look…wow…', I giggled.

'Talk much?', he chuckled and we intertwined our arms. We walked to the car and stepped in. Ten minutes later we arrived somewhere, I don't exactly where we are. 'Where are we Beck?'

'You'll see.', we walked and it was dark, I'm getting a little scared right now.

'Beck, I'm a little scared right now.'

'Don't be. I'll stick with you all the time.', I smiled. Then suddenly we stopped walking.

'What's wrong?'

'We're here.', suddenly lights went on and music started to play. It was a room, filled with little lamps so it was dusk in the room. I looked around me and saw that everything was decorated in red and white, red roses, one red decorated table with white napkins. It's really beautiful.

'It's so beautiful… you did this? For me?', he looked me in the eyes and nodded.

'Everything's for you.', I blushed and we kissed. When we pulled away, he led me to the table and waiters started to put food in front of us on the table, I wonder how he did this. When we finished eating, I asked him.

'How did you?'

'I got some help from your parents and Cat and Robbie. André helped me to pick the music.'

'They knew about you doing… this?', he nodded.

'This is not just a date Tori.', he stood up and knelt before me… Oh. My. God. I know what's coming. 'Tori. We've been together for six years, have amazing kids together and I think it's time for us to go the next level. I know we both want this for a long time. I know that I'll love you and that I'll never stop loving you. Victoria Vega? Will you marry me?', I had tears in my eyes when he finished talking.

'Beck… YES!', he laughed and we hugged. We stayed like that for a while until all the waiters started clapping and suddenly my parents, Trina, Rich, André, Jade, Cat, Robbie and the kids walked near us and congratulated us, I can't believe they knew and nobody spilled the secret. 'Jade?', I said after hugging her.

'Yeah, I helped decorating, together with your obnoxious sister.', she said sending Trina a death glare.

'Hey!', Trina exclaimed. We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the moment.


	19. Dresses And Tuxedo's

It's a week later and Beck and Tori decided to have the wedding in a month, due their busy schedules. They asked André for the music and Cat for the wardrobe. Clearly Jade has an eye for decorating, so her and Trina decided to help and decorate the room for the wedding ceremony, causing Jade to stay in LA for a month longer. She stays at the house of the Vega's, Tori's parents, since her parents moved. Of course, Beck and Tori hired a wedding-planner for the rest of the things, cake, place, all those things.

'What do you think of this cake?', Beck asked. Tori walked over to him and tasted it.

'Hmm… I like it.'

'So this is the one?', they're in a bakery, picking the cake.

'Yep. But the decoration of it..'

'I'll deal with that. The cake has to be white with red colored marzipan in the shape of a rose.', Macy Reynolds, the wedding-planner said. Tori smiled and nodded. 'Be right back.', Macy went to one of the employees and ordered the cake, she planned a lot of celebrity weddings, so Beck and Tori have full confidence in her.

'Just a month.', Tori said while Beck took her hand and intertwined with hers.

'I know… Mrs. Oliver.', he smiled.

'Na-ah. Mrs. Vega-Oliver. I want to keep my maiden name.', Beck nodded and kissed her cheek. Then Macy came back.

'Just ordered the cake, they're delivering it on during the reception.'

'Thanks Macy.'

'So… Mr. Harris reassured me that the music is ready. Miss West and Mrs. Jones are decorating a day before the wedding day and the wardrobe….'

'Oh. Don't worry about that, I'm meeting my friend Cat after this and we're going to pick out a wedding dress and Beck, you're supposed to meet Robbie right?', he nodded.

'And the children?'

'Cat is also making clothes for them and she's going to customize them on the clothes Beck and I are going to wear.', Macy nodded and wrote everything down on her clipboard.

'Then… we're ahead on schedule! But the place has to be booked and you didn't told me yet where you want to keep the reception, the place of the ceremony is the place where you had the after party of your last concert, six years ago.'

'The place for the reception doesn't have to be booked.', Macy looked confused. Tori continued. 'We're having the reception at our home, in the garden.'

'Okay. Then everything except the wardrobe is settled.'

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

I met Cat in her shop after saying goodbye to Beck and Macy, to my surprise, the children were with Cat. I thought they were at my parents, Cat told me later that she picked them up so she could measure them. For Anne it wasn't that hard, we're just dressing her in a white baby bodysuit.

'What do you think of this one Tor?', I looked at the dress Cat was holding and shook my head.

'No. I want a simple dress, strapless and no… bling bling.', Cat giggled and put the dress aside, she then disappeared and came back with another dress.

'And this one?', I turned around after I managed to shush Anne, who started to cry while Cat was away.

'Oh my. Cat that's beautiful. How? Did you made this?', I said while tracing my index finger over the dress Cat was holding.

'Yes, nobody bought this one so we put it in the basement. Everybody wants a big dress nowadays, we make what the customers want. So.. this one?', I smiled and nodded. 'Yay! Then you have to fit the dress. Maybe I have to customize it a little.', I did what she said but she didn't have to customize it, the dress fits perfectly. I stared in the mirror and turned around, looking at myself… in a wedding dress. Am I crying? 'Tori.', Cat made her way to me and embraced me in a hug. 'What's wrong?', I shook my head.

'No. It's stupid.', I laughed. 'I've never thought, I would marry a person like Beck. And got blessed with having his children.', Cat smiled.

'You're one of the luckiest persons on earth Tori. Like you, I've never thought I would marry Robbie. You know, a man who walks around with a puppet the whole day? But I'm happy and I got blessed with Katie. And here am I, Caterina Valentine-Shapiro. We're 30 but still, we made it. We're happy.', I smiled and we hugged once more. Then we carried on with the wardrobe. For Riley, Cat made a little white tuxedo and his tie was red, so cute, little Beck. And for the girls, Cat made a white dress, same as my wedding dress but then smaller and without the veil we chose, instead they had a red ribbon around the waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile With Beck, Beck POV<strong>

'So, this is the one you want?', Robbie asked.

'Yep, Tori said, white tuxedo with red tie. This one is perfect.', Cat made those tuxedo's and gave them to Robbie, so when he and I we're meeting, he could show them to me and let me pick one. She made sure the tuxedo's were all white.

'Good. I'll call Cat to tell that we're done.', I'm at the Shapiro's house and we all said we meet at Tori and my house when we're done picking the wardrobe, so that we can have dinner together. But of course we aren't cooking with such a big group. No, we're ordering some food. Robbie took his phone out of his pocket and called Cat. 'Hi sweetie…. Yeah we're done… Okey, we see you in a sec. Bye.', he hung up.

'They're going to the house?', Robbie nodded and we went in the car and drove home. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the home, I opened the gates and parked in front of the house, I saw Tori's and Cat's car there so they've already arrived. We stepped out of the car and before I knew it, Leah was holding my leg.

'Hello Daddy.', I lifted her.

'Hello princess.', we went inside and ordered pizza, junk-food once in a while is not that bad. After we ate, we watched a movie. And after the movie, Cat, Robbie and Katie went home, it was getting late. Of course when they went away, the kids had to go to bed, but first the daily bath. This time it went pretty fast, I think Riley and Leah are exhausted after this day. After I tucked them all in and Tori put Anne in her crib, we went to our bedroom and just laid down.

'Just a month.', I said.

'Just a month.', she repeated. We fell asleep with a smile on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I want to thank you all so much. I've just noticed that this story had over the 100 reviews. Seriously you made my day. :D**


	20. Wedding And Revelations

**Beck POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I'm at Robbie's and Cat's, because today is… Oh My God. It's my wedding day! I swung my legs over the bed and sat on the edge. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I stood up and walked downstairs.

'Good morning Beck.', Cat said.

'Morning.'

'Nervous?', Robbie asked while pouring some coffee in a cup and handing it over to me. I took it over and took a zip.

'A little.', Cat nodded and smiled.

'Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. You and Tori are made for each other.', I smiled. Cat, Robbie, Katie and I had breakfast and after, I prepared myself, I put my white tux on and the red tie. I looked in the mirror and wondered how Tori would look like, I bet she's beautiful, like always. Tori stayed at her parents with the children.

'Are you ready? It's one o'clock, the ceremony starts in a hour.', Robbie said while coming into the room. He wore a white tux too but the ends of his sleeves were black and he wore a black tie not a red one, Tori and I decided that our little, well little… family wears white and red.

'Yep. But… how do I look?', I turned around and spread my arms. Robbie came to me and put my tie a little straighter.

'All done. Come on we have to go.', he signed for me to go out of the room, so I walked out of the room and he followed me. I looked around me in the living-room but Cat and Katie weren't there.

'Where's Cat?', Robbie took his car keys of the hook and walked near the door.

'She already went because she's a bridesmaid after all.', I nodded and we walked outside. We stepped in Robbie's car and drove to the club, it's a club yes but it has windows and without those ugly tables I had to clean, it's actually a beautiful place and it's special for me and Tori since we met each other again there after six years after high school and again six years later, we're going to marry. 'Beck? Are you coming? I don't think you can stay here, I mean you are the groom.', I shook my head and looked around, wow… I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that we already arrived.

'Yeah. Coming.', I stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance, Robbie followed me. I walked inside the room and it was totally different but beautiful though, it was much lighter and the room was totally white, the chairs, the curtains. And a red carpet in the aisle. Suddenly I heard a scream behind me.

'Daddy!', I turned around and saw Leah running to me. I lifted her when she reached me and swung her in the air, she giggled.

'Hi princess.', I kissed her forehead and Trina was running to us.

'Leah! You know you can't just go away. Your mother was worried when she didn't see you.'

'Sorry.', Leah put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

'Are you coming with Auntie Trina now?', Leah put her head up and shook it.

'No, I want to stay with Daddy.'

'Princess, go with your Auntie Trina and I promise that Daddy will dance with you later okay?'

'Okay.', she smiled and I handed her over to Trina.

'The guests are coming, you should take your place.', I nodded and walked to the end of the aisle, just when I stood there the man who Macy hired to lead the ceremony greeted me. I looked at the guests coming in the room and taking a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile With Tori, Tori POV<strong>

'Tori, chill. It's going to be alright, you're not gonna trip on the aisle. Breath.', Cat said while holding Anne. Yep, me Tori Vega has a panic attack and started hyperventilating. You should think that I, after all those concerts and movies could handle my nervousness, is that even a word? Ugh… I'm not even thinking clear!

'Still hyperventilating?', Trina said dryly while coming into the room with Leah in her arms, she put Leah down and came over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder and rubbing my arm.

'Why Vega. Something tells me that you don't want to marry Beck.', I turned around and looked at Jade, her eyes moving from me to Haley and back to me, Haley shifted a little.

'What do you mean Jade?', I asked trying to breath.

'I meant that most brides start crying of happiness, not hyperventilating before the ceremony. Maybe you don't even want to marry Beck.'

'You're wrong.'

'Oh yeah? Then why are you still sitting here? Go and walk down that aisle and marry that man. Man up, Vega.', I smiled and stood up, clearly this was Jade's way to encourage people. I walked to her and hugged her, she stood there for second but wrapped her arms around me.

'Thanks.', I whispered. She smiled and started whispering in my ear.

'Could I talk to Haley for a sec?', I pulled away and bit my lip.

'I'll ask her.', I walked to Haley. 'She wants to talk to you.', she looked at me, wide-eyed.

'I don't want to Mom.'

'I know but maybe it's better.'

'For who?'

'For you. All of us, it makes things less complicated and you know your dad and her talked six years ago. Without her, I wouldn't stand here and marry your dad.'

'I know, Dad already told me the story. The part of you and him was quite romantic though.', I laughed and hugged her. 'Okay. I'll talk.',

'Do you want me to stay?'

'No, I think this is something I have to do by myself.'

'Okay.', I kissed her on the forehead and signed for Cat and Trina to leave the room, in some kind of way they understood me and walked outside, together with Leah, Riley, Katie and Anne. After they left, I followed and left the room after Haley winked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade And Haley, Nobody's POV<strong>

It was silent for a while. Jade moved a little and took a seat where Tori was sitting a minute ago. She took a deep breath and started talking. 'I know you hate me.', Haley looked up and stared at Jade's eyes, her eyes.

'I don't hate you.'

'You don't?', Jade asked surprised, Haley shook her head.

'No. I'm confused.'

'About what?'

'Why you left us. I mean Dad told me that you did it because you love us. But I never heard the real reason.'

'You want the real reason?'

'Yes, please.'

'Okay. Well, the truth is that I wasn't ready for a child. Your Dad and I had to drop school and I couldn't handle it, I was afraid.'

'But Dad made it work, even though he wasn't ready either and he was scared too.'

'I know. I was selfish. But he was right though, I also left because I love you and him. I wasn't right for a mother and I'm still not. I'm sorry that you had to grow up so fast.'

'Don't be. It made me who I am and I'm happy about myself.'

'Good for you, don't let anyone say who you're supposed to be, just be yourself.', Haley smiled and went over to Jade and gave her a hug.

'Thanks… Aunt Jade.', Jade smiled at her. Haley let her go and walked near the door, she opened it and turned around. 'And thanks for… you know. Helping Mom and Dad get together. They're happy.'

'I know, your welcome.', Haley went out of the room and realized that the ceremony already started, they were just about to say their vows to each other so she didn't miss much. The rest of the day was wonderful, Tori and Beck said their I Do's and spent their moments with family and friends. Now, there's a picture in the living-room of Tori and Beck surrounded by their children dressed in their wedding outfits in their own garden, at their own _home._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N Just one more Chapter and then the story has come to an end... Okay, that was very dramatic haha. I just want to say that I'm very proud of this story and I'm so happy that you liked this (I mean, this story has over the 100 reviews and that means a lot to me.). Well... there's not much to say about it. Thanks for reading. Uhm, the next and final Chapter is probably up tomorrow and... Oh there's not going to be a Sequal, I thought about it but instead I'm starting a new story about Beck and Tori, which is when they're still on Hollywood Arts since I noticed, I've only writtten stories that took place in the future, except for A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori, but that's on Youtube and Remember Me As I Am When I'm Gone, but that's an One-Shot. I'm not going to say anything about it, so you have to wait and see, but I need some time to write and publish it since school starts soon and I'm going to Class 3 (I think that's ninth grade) of Gymnasium, so that means I'm going to have a mountain of homework, I hope you understand. Sooo... this was a long Author's note, hope I didn't bore you, I think this is the longest Author's Note I've written. Bye. :D  
><strong>


	21. Say Your Goodbyes

**Tori POV**

Beck and I are married for two years now and we're together for eight. I'm not gonna lie, Beck and I are completely happy, together and with our children, our last one is a baby girl named Josselyn Victoria Oliver-Vega.

'You have the flowers?', Beck asked. I nodded.

'Yep.', we're on our way to Sophie's grave. It's a monthly routine but every time it's special for all of us. Today it's especially special since it's Sophie's and Leah's seventh birthday. We arrived and let the kids step out of the car. 'Take my hand Riley.', Riley took my hand and we made our way to Sophie's grave.

'Happy birthday little girl.', Beck said while putting one flower on the grave. He nodded to the children and Haley went first, she took a flower over from Beck and put it on the grave. We carried on like that, ending with me and Josselyn, who I took over from Beck when he put the flower on the grave.

'Hello little Sophie. Happy birthday, we miss you and guess what, you have another little sister. Meet Josselyn.', I put two flowers on the grave, kissed my hand and touched the words on the gravestone.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

We stood there in silence for ten minutes before we left. I think Sophie has the prettiest grave now with seven different kind of flowers, different but still the same. We drove back home and celebrated Sophie's and Leah's birthday with family and friends. We can't see her or hold her but she's with us every minute and every second of the day.

Tori and I both know that our children aren't with us forever and we're not going to be there with them but we're going to be in each other's heart. Fights will come and having a fight is not that bad, it's a part of life. You have a fight and you make up, forgiving is a hard thing to do but if you can do it, you know you're a step closer of carrying on with your life.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Years Later, Nobody's POV<strong>

'Dad?'

'Yes?'

'You gave me the best childhood a child could wish for, don't ever think different. I'll always be your sunshine.', Beck smiled at Haley in her wedding dress and kissed her on the forehead, today's her day, the day that Beck realizes that his little girl really isn't little anymore, the day that when he walks with her down that aisle she's going her own way.

He walks down that aisle to the altar and hands her over to her to be husband and says to him to take good care of her and treasure her as if she's his life. She kisses him on the cheek and he takes his place next to Tori, he puts his arm around her and they look at their daughter… all grown up and more than ready for the world.

Beck and Tori are happy, they have what they wanted. A family _and _each other. They grow old together, see all of their kids grow up and live their life.

And to think about that all of this started with two Hollywood Arts students who went their own way and met again after years. A waiter and a Hollywood Star, a real fairytale, isn't it? But now…Beck and Tori, Tori and Beck aren't the Perfectly Imperfect couple anymore, now…now they are just _perfect._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N Hi, so. I'm updating now because I might not be able to update for a couple days. This is the last Chapter and sorry that this Chapter is so short but I actually wrote it a couple days ago and I thought about to make it longer but then I changed my mind and I'm quite happy about this Chapter. So... hope you enjoyed the whole story. **

**Bye. :D**

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever)  
><strong>


End file.
